Pas si invisible que ça
by Silent Blue Wolf
Summary: Arrivée à New-York depuis peu, Lyra Hannay va faire la rencontre de héros bien connus du monde entier de façon désastreuse. Un mauvais départ qui ne va pas aider à son intégration et un passé noir envahissant semblent la condamner à une vie qu'elle redoute. Toutefois, une lueur d'espoir réside en la seule personne sur laquelle elle n'aurait jamais parié. Avant Age of Ultron.
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: l'univers Marvel ne m'appartient pas, les seules choses qui m'appartiennent sont mes personnages et mon imagination._

_Avant AoU et après CW. _

_Changements apportés par rapport aux films: les Avengers vivent presque tous à la tour Avengers pour faciliter leurs missions, même Bucky, que Steve a retrouvé._

Une masse de gens s'affolait pour pouvoir récupérer leurs affaires. Les billets de dernière minute étaient achetés, les valises étaient posées, des dernières embrassades se faisaient, et tout le monde était contrôlé avant d'embarquer.

Tandis que tous couraient dans tous les sens, elle, observait par la fenêtre pour la dernière ce paysage qui l'avait vu naître, grandir et devenir la voleuse qu'elle était. Elle espérait au fond d'elle que ce n'était qu'un au revoir, mais plus rien ne la retenait en Écosse. Édimbourg elle ne reverrait certainement plus, et c'était un soulagement après tous ces mois.

Elle s'approcha du dernier vigile qui la séparait de sa voie d'embarcation, avec des lunettes de soleil fixées sur le nez et son sac bien en main.  
Elle sortit ses papiers et les tendit à l'armoire à glace qui la surplombait de deux têtes.

« Bon vol, Mademoiselle Hannay. »

Elle lui répondit d'un sourire et s'avança. Ce vol marquait le démarrage d'une nouvelle vie à New-York.


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapitre 1 :_

_Disclaimer : L'univers Marvel ne m'appartient pas, seuls mes personnages et mon imagination sont à moi._

Son arrivée a New-York se fit sans difficultés. Il lui faudrait bien entendu prendre ses marques, mais l'appartement qu'elle avait vu en location était conforme aux photos et à la description, ce qui était un bon point.

Dans la chambre, elle posa son sac de voyage et commença à sortir ses affaires. Elle avait pris le strict nécessaire; quelques vêtements, ses papiers d'identité – dont de faux papiers - et des affaires de toilette. Ne lui restait plus qu'à acheter ici ce dont elle avait vraiment besoin. De quoi crocheter une serrure, de nouveaux vêtements pour parfaire sa nouvelle identité, quelques couteaux et deux Berreta. Le strict nécessaire.

En s'informant, il ne lui fut pas compliqué de trouver tout ce qu'elle voulait. Elle possédait tout l'argent dont elle avait besoin grâce à ses activités nocturnes et sa capacité à savoir gérer son argent. En s'aventurant au-dehors de la ville, elle tenta de repérer les quelques maisons qui sortaient du lot. Certaines lui tapaient dans l'œil, mais son repérage avait été plus fructueux en plein centre-ville. En effet, son attention s'était tournée vers une tour gigantesque qui avait fait le tour des informations, lors d'une attaque un peu spéciale.

La nouvellement brunette tenait tout de même à faire profil bas, au cas où son passé la rattraperait. Sa nouvelle vie pouvait virer au cauchemar si une personne en particulier resurgissait.

Lyra s'offrit une virée dans les rues commerçantes de la ville. S'habituer à son nouvel environnement était primordial. Elle repéra des quartiers plus riches que d'autres et tenta de les mémoriser, malgré sa petite mémoire.

Une chose détonnait particulièrement parmi cet environnement plutôt riche. Entre les buildings, les boutiques de marques et les gens tous plus chics les uns que les autres, la pauvreté était si présente que Lyra se sentit mal à l'aise. Partout dans le monde il y en avait malheureusement, et elle réalisa que ce nouveau départ pour elle pourrait en être un aussi pour d'autres.

Avec les faux papiers au nom fictif de Lyra Hannay, elle racheta des maisons sur la périphérie de la ville et les fit aménagées en centres pour accueillir les nécessiteux.

Depuis plusieurs mois, la brunette faisait de temps en temps un saut aux centres pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. La fortune qu'elle avait accumulée avec les années grâce à ses nuits de vols lui assurait de pouvoir payer ses employés, ne pas avoir d'argent qui rentre et pouvoir vivre confortablement. La nouvelle d'une riche arrivante fit vite le tour de la ville. Lyra pouvait remercier le bouche-à-oreille pour cela. Elle évitait la presse, qui ne semblait pas s'intéresser spécialement à ses activités, et s'arrangeait avec des pots-de-vins que la nouvelle soit vite étouffée pour ne pas attirer l'attention outre-Atlantique.

Seulement, une lettre, une invitation, vint perturber son quotidien. Elle était conviée chez un milliardaire célèbre qui organisait une soirée avec tout le gratin de New-York. Ce n'était pas prudent de s'y rendre. Mais elle avait entendu dire que les héros qui vivaient dans cette tour tenaient à leur intimité et pour certains, leur anonymat. Il n'y aurait sans doute pas de caméra dans ce cas.

Dans le hall d'entrée de la tour Avengers, Lyra fit une introspection de l'intérieur et repéra vite les caméras, nombreuses, ainsi que les vigiles disposés un peu partout. _Dommage…_ Elle ne risquerait pas le retour de son passé dans sa vie pour de l'argent.

Elle avait opté pour une robe noire bustier qui lui arrivait au-dessus des genoux, fendue sur le côté droit et une paire de talons hauts. A la fois chic et soft, pour ne pas attirer l'attention.

« Bienvenue Mademoiselle Hannay. _Dit soudain une voix dans l'ascenseur._

Lyra ne savait que répondre à cette voix robotique qui semblait venir de l'intérieur des murs.

\- Monsieur Stark m'a demandé d'amener les invités directement à l'étage de la soirée, mademoiselle.

\- D'accord, et bien… merci, j'imagine.

\- Je vous en prie. »

Cet échange fut d'une politesse telle qu'elle espérait le créateur du robot l'être autant.

Elle arriva vite et la fête battait son plein. Elle arrivait à une heure tardive, 23h, mais ne voulait pas s'attarder non plus. Il restait beaucoup de monde et beaucoup n'étaient plus maîtres d'eux-mêmes et avaient l'esprit embué d'alcool. Lyra aperçut Stark au centre d'un petit groupe de personnes, en train de raconter une histoire d'action et d'aventure que la brunette s'imaginait très enjolivée.

Un serveur passa lui proposer un verre de vin blanc et elle tenta de se mêler à la foule, discutant avec une septuagénaire qui possédait une magnifique parure de rubis. Lyra adopta une voix pleine de douceur, presque mielleuse et un rire faussement enjoué tandis qu'elle essayait de ne pas décrocher le fil de la conversation. Elle profita de l'inattention de son interlocutrice pour s'échapper et s'aventurer dans la vaste pièce.

Un immense bar trônait au fond de la pièce, tout était de verre, les baies vitrées, offrant une vue imprenable sur la ville, entouraient les invités et des canapés, tapis, chaises et tabourets étaient mis ça et là. Quelques tableaux décoraient les murs et Lyra attarda son regard sur une porte qui différait des autres. De ce qu'elle avait compris, les Avengers vivaient pour la plupart ici et les quelques portes que l'on voyait à l'étage étaient celles des appartements de ces célébrités. Cet endroit devait servir de salle commune pour eux.

Même si ce n'était pas prudent, Lyra se mit à l'abri des regards indiscrets et se rendit invisible pour pouvoir mieux observer la serrure. La porte n'était fermée que d'un tour et serait facilement déverrouillable.

La cupidité fit son chemin à travers l'esprit de Lyra et sa raison semblait se faire toute petite à présent. Ne serait-ce pas un exploit que de voler un génie en technologie ? La brunette prit la décision d'attendre la fin de la soirée et d'être entièrement seule pour travailler.

Aux alentours de 4h du matin, la pièce était devenue déserte. Les derniers debout s'étaient fait ramener soit à leur voiture, soit à leur chambre, et Lyra avait finalement dû dire au revoir à la parure de rubis qui s'en était allée avec sa propriétaire. Personne ne semblait avoir remarqué son absence de la soirée et c'était pour le mieux.

De nouveau visible, Lyra sortit de sa pochette du matériel pour s'atteler à sa tâche. Elle laissa ses talons au sol, avant de pénétrer dans la petite pièce, qui était éclairée de toute part par du matériel électronique. Sur un bureau, au milieu de plans, trônait un hologramme de la tour Avengers. Au loin, elle entendit une porte se fermer et elle décida à la hâte d'enfourner le petit projecteur holographique dans sa pochette.

De nouveau invisible, elle récupéra ses talons au sol et en se relevant, elle n'eut pas le temps d'échapper à la main métallique qui s'abattit autour de sa gorge et qui entrava sa respiration. Déconcentrée, elle fut de nouveau visible face à son agresseur, qui l'envoya valser contre le sol.

La dernière chose qu'elle vit avant de s'évanouir fut un regard bleu glacial. 


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 :**

_Disclaimer : _ _L'univers Marvel ne m'appartient pas, seuls mes personnages et l'intrigue de la fiction viennent de mon imagination._

Le son d'un « bip bip » régulier vint à ses oreilles, alors qu'elle avait encore les yeux fermés. Redoutant de les ouvrir, elle sentit autour de son poignet gauche du métal froid, qu'elle reconnut comme une menotte. Elle ressentit une douleur vive qui l'empêcha de continuer son inspection. Sa gorge la brûlait de l'intérieur et lorsqu'elle leva sa main à son visage, celui-ci semblait avoir doublé de volume à certains endroits. En repensant à la veille, elle se mit à paniquer. Elle fit le tour de la pièce du regard et analysa son environnement. Une chambre blanche. Une machine d'hôpital – dont elle ne se rappelait pas le nom – mesurait son rythme cardiaque. Des baies vitrées constituaient un pan de mur entier. Lyra observa d'ailleurs qu'elle était en haut d'un bâtiment, puisqu'elle voyait le sommet des buildings et des tours alentours.

Elle se pencha davantage sur son corps. Elle ressentit une vive douleur dans le milieu du dos en tentant de se relever. Bien vite, elle remarqua que les menottes qui liaient ses poignets aux barreaux du lit n'étaient pas des menottes habituelles. Une lueur bleue était allumée et de la panique s'empara d'elle. Et si ces menottes entravaient son pouvoir ? Pour en avoir le cœur net, Lyra l'utilisa et elle remarqua que non, elle pouvait disparaître à sa convenance. Son cœur s'apaisa. Elle se remémora son passé en Écosse et une larme silencieuse coula sur sa joue. _Par pitié ne pas revivre ça…_

En avalant sa salive, la brunette sentait que sa gorge ressemblait à un afflux de flammes des Enfers. L'homme sur qui elle était tombé hier soir n'y était pas allé de main morte.

Lyra ne put profiter de sa tranquillité plus longtemps puisque la porte s'ouvrit. Un médecin en blouse blanche fit son entrée, suivit de Tony Stark. Le médecin griffonna sur sa fiche pendant qu'il faisait l'examen de la jeune femme. Stark, lui, s'était assis nonchalamment sur une chaise en face du lit. Le visage fermé, il fixait la brunette en silence. Lyra soutint son regard sans se laisser démonter. Leur petit combat dura le temps de l'examen, jusqu'à ce que le médecin sorte de la chambre. Stark resta silencieux quelques minutes puis se leva vers le lit.

Dans un geste rapide, presque brusque, il desserra légèrement les menottes de Lyra, laissant entrevoir les marques rouges qui faisaient le tour de ses poignets.

« C'est très étrange, vous voyez.

La voix de Stark pleine de mépris arriva aux oreilles de Lyra.

\- J'invite une petite nouvelle qui étale sa richesse à une de mes soirées et celle-ci parvient, malgré mes exploits en matière de technologie, à se faufiler dans mon bâtiment, à l'insu de tous. Du moins presque tous. Indétectable.

Lyra se mit à sourire doucement. Le voir face à une énigme qu'il ne pouvait résoudre était très satisfaisant. Stark la sondait, comme si son visage contenait les réponses à ses questions. Lyra ne prit pas la peine d'essayer d'émettre un son. Elle savait déjà qu'il était trop tôt pour qu'elle puisse parler correctement.

\- Mes caméras de surveillance ont filmé la scène. Vous étiez comme… invisible. Jusqu'à ce que le soldat vous frappe. Je me doute que vous ne répondrez pas à mes questions. C'est pourquoi je ne compte pas vous laisser partir de si tôt.

Lyra leva ses sourcils d'étonnement. L'emprisonnement alors ? Stark ne travaillait pas pour la police, il n'en avait pas le droit.

\- N'ayez pas l'air aussi étonnée. Un simple voleur ne m'intéresse pas. Mais un voleur invisible, ça par contre, ça m'intéresse. Et il n'y a pas que moi que ça va intéresser, je vous le garantis. Quand vous vous remettrez, il vaudra mieux pour vous que vous vous décidiez à faire la causette. Le SHIELD a des méthodes que vous trouverez certainement bien moins agréable que les nôtres. »

Sur ces derniers mots, il quitta la pièce. Le SHIELD ? Inconnu. En disant « nôtres », parlait-il des Avengers ? La dernière personne à qui Lyra avait parlé de son don l'avait trahie de la pire des manières. Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à reproduire ce qu'il s'était passé.

Elle s'imaginait Stark plus facilement manipulable. De ce qu'elle avait entendu de lui, un joli minois et de belles jambes suffisaient à le faire flancher. Mais là, Lyra n'était visiblement pas en position de force.

Cela faisait au moins trois jours que la brunette était allongée dans cette chambre. Les seules visites qu'elle avait reçu étaient celles du médecin et d'une employée de Stark qui lui amenait des plateaux repas. Elle arrivait de nouveaux à parler sans faire de petits bruits d'animal et Stark lui avait fichu la paix. Le bonheur.

Son bonheur fut de courte durée lorsque la porte s'ouvrit en grand, laissant apparaître le milliardaire.

« Vous vous sentez mieux Fantomas ?

\- Vous avez un humour plein de raffinement.

\- Au moins vous admettez que je suis raffiné. _Répondit-il au tac-au-tac._

Lyra fit rouler sa tête en arrière. Elle était presque tenté de se lever et de le mettre à la porte elle-même. Si c'était sans compter la menotte qui décorait toujours son poignet gauche.

\- Prête à me raconter vos petits secrets ?

\- Je crois… Non je suis même sûre, que je préférerai faire vœu de silence et me retirer dans un couvent.

Stark sourit de toutes ses dents et laissa échapper un petit rire. Il se reprit vite et prit un air plus sérieux.

\- Comment vous faîtes ? Vous êtes née comme ça ou vous avez subi une expérience ? Je parie que je ne suis pas le premier que vous tentez de cambrioler.

\- Vous êtes le premier à avoir un chien de garde de métal qui m'empêche de réussir.

\- Il n'est pas à mon service.

\- Même s'il ne l'est pas, vous pouvez lui donner une belle friandise, il a bien défendu vos joujoux. Mon dos et mon visage s'en souviendront longtemps.

Stark lui sourit de plus belle. Il aimait le sarcasme. Mais son manque de réponse l'agaçait. Lyra prit une mine plus sérieuse à son tour.

\- J'imagine que je vous dois des réponses, étant donné que j'ai voulu vous voler… Je ne suis pas d'ici.

\- Tiens c'est marrant, je l'avais pas remarqué.

Le milliardaire faisait référence à l'accent écossais de Lyra. Il sonnait comme une douce chanson aux oreilles de la brunette.

Lyra tenta de duper Stark avec de jolies tournures de phrases, mais endormir son esprit avec de beaux mensonges se révélait plus compliqué qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

\- J'ai fais des recherches._Reprit-il._ Je sais que vous avez une fausse identité, il existe bien une Lyra Hannay, mais elle possède un ranch au Texas et pèse facilement soixante kilos de plus que vous. Je me fiche bien de connaître votre nom. Tout ce que je veux c'est savoir comment vous faîtes pour disparaître.

\- Ça vous serait utile pas vrai ? Que l'un de vous sache le faire. Et bien dommage pour vous, mais on ne peut ni l'extraire de moi ni me l'enlever. Croyez-moi. »

Lyra s'était voulue pinçante. Elle voyait où il voulait en venir, c'était un homme de sciences après tout. Elle refusait de subir des souffrances pour leur plaisir. Stark secoua la tête. Il semblait dépité. Peut-être se trompait-elle ? Ou bien il se rendait compte que ce serait plus difficile que prévu pour lui ?

Il quitta la pièce sans un mot de plus et la laissa avec pour seule compagnie le coucher de soleil.

A la sortie de la chambre de la jeune femme, le milliardaire se retrouva face à une tête blonde, qui surplombait un buste large et des épaules carrées.

« Alors, elle a parlé ? _Demanda le blond._

\- Oui, pour brasser de l'air. La menace et la discussion calme ne fonctionnent pas. On va devoir appeler le SHIELD.

\- Permettez-moi de douter de votre franc parler, Stark. Il n'a jamais fait ses preuves. Demain je m'en chargerai.

\- Comme vous voudrez, Rogers. »


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 :**

_Disclaimer : _ _L'univers Marvel ne m'appartient pas, seuls mes personnages et l'intrigue de la fiction viennent de mon imagination._

_Vous pouvez me suivre sur Wattpad sous le pseudonyme d'IsaPlp, où je tiens à jour cette fanfic !_

_Merci à evelise pour ta review, je vois que tu apprécies l'histoire, ça me fait plaisir ! N'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews, ça encourage beaucoup à poursuivre l'écriture !_

Le lendemain de sa discussion avec Stark, Lyra réalisa qu'elle risquait de ne peut-être jamais sortir de cette tour. Elle savait qu'elle risquait de tomber sur pire que Stark. Il fallait établir une stratégie pour sortir d'ici. Elle n'eut pas le loisir d'y réfléchir davantage que la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit.

Un homme grand, blond, avec des muscles impressionnants fit son entrée. Il avait le visage sérieux mais semblait bien plus gentil que Stark. Après s'être concentrée sur son visage, la brunette était maintenant sûre et certaine de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part. L'homme lui adressa un sourire avant de s'asseoir sur le fauteuil à côté du lit. Il se rapprocha un peu de la jeune femme.

« Bonjour madame, je m'appelle Steve.

\- Lyra. »

Steve lui adressa un nouveau sourire. Lyra était crispée. Stark avait envoyé un homme manquant cruellement d'assurance pour venir lui tirer les vers du nez. L'homme, très courtois, lui demanda si elle voulait de l'eau, si elle avait tout ce dont elle avait besoin. En voyant sa gentillesse et son amabilité, la brunette eut soudain une idée.

« Vos blessures guérissent assez vite, vous sortirez bientôt, je l'espère. _Lui dit-elle, semblant chercher ses mots._

Lyra éclata en sanglots. Elle faisait de son mieux pour que ça ait l'air réaliste. Elle voulait qu'il ait pitié d'elle. Elle remercia Stark en son for intérieur pour lui avoir envoyé son échappatoire.

\- Sortir ?! Je l'aimerai ! Mais Stark… Cette homme… _Lyra renifla bruyamment,_ il ne me laissera jamais partir ! Il voit en moi une bête de foire, mais je n'ai rien demandé ! J'en tire profit, c'est tout…

Lyra calma ses sanglots et papillonna des yeux en fixant son regard dans celui perdu de l'homme qui était à ses côtés. Steve ne savait que faire. Il regardait ses mains qui devenaient moites petit à petit. Une présence féminine le mettait d'ordinaire mal à l'aise, mais une femme qui pleurait devant lui le gênait encore plus.

Devant son manque d'action et de mots, Lyra joua sa dernière carte. Elle tenta d'essuyer ses yeux avec ses deux mains, mais comme l'une d'elles était reliée aux barreaux, elle ne retint pas un petit gémissement de douleur. La brunette voulut attraper un paquet de mouchoir situé sur la table de chevet de l'autre côté du lit de sa main libre tout en baragouinant des excuses pour son état.

Steve se leva, fit le tour du lit et lui attrapa le paquet.

\- Je vous remercie… Vous êtes si différent de lui, plus gentil, plus aimable… C'est à se demander ce que vous faîtes en sa compagnie.

Les yeux encore mouillés, Lyra fit un petit sourire à Steve. La brunette exagérait son effort pour pouvoir se moucher avec une seule main. Avec une délicatesse qu'elle n'aurait pu imaginer, Steve traficota son bracelet électronique qui lui servait de menotte et il lui enleva. Lyra essaya de se donner le plus d'innocence possible dans la voix en lui demandant pourquoi il faisait ça.

\- Vous n'avez pas l'air dangereuse. Vous vous êtes simplement faite prendre la main dans le sac. Vous avez réellement un pouvoir et vous pourriez l'utiliser mieux qu'en volant, c'est certain. Mais je vous avoue que ce n'est pas de Stark dont il faut vous inquiéter. Il a du vous parler du SHIELD ?

\- Il l'a seulement mentionné…

\- C'est une organisation qui ne se priverait pas de vous exploiter pour vos… habilités. Vous devez faire attention et cesser vos activités.

Lyra hocha doucement la tête. Elle avait l'impression d'être une enfant qu'on réprimande. Mais au moins elle pouvait déjà sentir la douce odeur de la liberté. Elle le laissait dire ce qu'il voulait, elle savait ce qu'elle valait.

\- Et aussi… _Reprit-il_, je tiens à vous présenter des excuses pour ce que mon ami vous a fait le soir où vous êtes venue. Il avait raison de vous arrêter, mais il est allé trop loin et s'en est rendu compte.

Le sang de Lyra ne fit qu'un tour à la mention de celui qui l'avait battue.

\- Il s'en est rendu compte ? C'est censé être suffisant ? Vous devriez l'enfermer. C'est un malade. Il m'a frappée sans sourciller !

\- Écoutez, je comprends votre point de vue… Il a un passé compliqué.

\- Ça n'excuse rien ! J'ai un passé compliqué aussi et je n'en fais pas tout un plat ! C'est un homme violent et incontrôlable.

Steve souffla en secouant la tête. Il semblait exaspérer. Lyra restait camper sur ses positions elle savait ce qu'était de la violence gratuite. Elle ne se souvenait plus vraiment du regard de l'homme qui l'avait assaillie. Son bras en métal en revanche, elle s'en rappelait bien.

Après un moment de silence où la brunette avait fait taire ses sanglots, la montagne de muscles reprit la parole.

\- Vous allez me suivre. J'ai vu pire comme crime qu'un vol raté et je pense que la… punition… de Bucky est largement suffisante. Je ne veux pas participer à votre détention, vous semblez perdue. »

Lyra le combla de remerciements qu'elle voulait les plus niais possible. Son petit manège avait fonctionné sur cette armoire à glace, restait maintenant à ne pas croiser Stark. Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait faire ?

Steve, qu'elle avait finalement reconnu comme étant LE Steve Rogers, sauveur de l'Amérique, avait réussi à la faire sortir sans encombres. Elle ignorait ce que Stark dirait à Steve puisqu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte, mais elle s'en fichait royalement. Après tout, ce n'était plus son problème.

De retour dans son appartement, qui prenait la taille d'un étage de l'immeuble dans lequel elle logeait, elle put… s'ennuyer. Que faire ? L'après-midi commençait à peine, mais elle n'avait rien à faire. Les seules personnes avec qui elle avait fait un tant soit peu fait connaissance étaient Steve, Stark et son employé qui faisait ses allées et venues dans la chambre de la tour. Le manque de compagnie se faisait ressentir.

Allongée sur le canapé en velours noir, la brunette se surprit à voir défiler derrière ses paupières closes des images de sa vie en Écosse. Son frère lui manquait. De deux ans son aîné, Forbes s'était toujours imposé comme un protecteur pour elle. Grâce à lui, bien des malheurs lui avaient été évités. Leur père s'était toujours montré soit indifférent, soit cruel envers eux. Forbes étant son seul fils, leur père avait passé plus de bons moments avec lui qu'avec Lyra. Leur famille était assez vieille en Écosse et la mentalité du père tout autant. Très tôt, il s'était penché sur l'éducation de Forbes et avait laissé Lyra à sa mère. Il ne trouvait rien de particulier à la jeune fille qu'elle était. La rouquine – à cette époque – savait que son père chercherait à lui faire rencontrer des « bons partis ». Mais l'époque des mariages arrangés étant révolue, il fallait qu'elle plaise à un homme, et ça, son père l'en croyait incapable. Enfant, Lyra avait des bouclettes qui retombait dans son dos et autour de son visage, rousses, comme bien des enfants écossaises, jolie, mais sans aucune particularité et avait un visage, qui selon son père, « trouvera bien quelqu'un qui l'appréciera ». Refusant d'écouter un homme qu'elle savait difficile à contenter, elle avait appris seule à s'aimer.

En grandissant, son pouvoir avait fait son apparition. Elle espérait secrètement que celui-ci attirerait l'attention de son père et qu'il verrait qu'elle n'était pas qu'une jeune écervelée, mais William ne la qualifia que de bizarre et la rejeta encore plus. C'était tout naturellement qu'elle avait donc quitté le foyer familial à sa majorité en emportant avec elle de l'argent de sa famille. Personne n'avait sans doute remarquer l'absence des milliers de livre sterling qu'elle avait pris en partant.

Aujourd'hui, elle avait un corps de femme dont elle prenait soin, des formes ni trop volumineuses ni absentes, elle affectionnait le port de tête que sa mère lui avait fait travailler. Seul le roux de ses cheveux, semblable à des flammes, lui manquait. Mais si l'homme qu'elle redoutait refaisait surface, il chercherait certainement d'abord une femme aux cheveux roux. C'était un mal pour un bien.

Cet homme… cet autre présence creusait un vide et elle détestait cette sensation. En partant, c'était le soulagement qui avait primé dans son cœur à la simple pensée de ne plus jamais avoir à vivre à ses côtés. Mais maintenant, elle se rendait compte qu'elle était habituée à sa présence. A sa voix. Cela faisait des mois maintenant mais il lui faudrait certainement du temps en plus pour se défaire de ce manque.

Se saisissant de son ordinateur, Lyra commanda sur un site internet une vingtaine d'hologrammes de pointe venant de Chine. Pas pour elle, non loin de là. L'adresse du destinataire n'était autre que celle de monsieur Stark. Il aimait l'ironie, de ce que la brunette avait vu. Et bien il allait être servi. Peut-être que comme cela, il ne s'en prendrait pas à Steve, même si elle savait qu'il ne se laisserait pas faire. Pour la jeune femme, c'était surtout l'occasion de faire comprendre au milliardaire qu'elle ne se laissait pas faire non plus et qu'elle se fichait bien de ses menaces. Elle accompagna son colis d'un mot « Sans rancunes. » avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Les jours passèrent suite à cette commande. Le milliardaire lui fit comprendre qu'il l'avait reçu en la conviant à une nouvelle de ses soirées. Lyra lui renvoya poliment son refus et son concentra plutôt sur ses centres aménagés pour les sans-abris.

Ce matin, elle sortait voir l'un de ses centres proche du centre-ville de New-York. Tout semblait se passer plutôt bien. Le personnel qu'elle avait embauché était sérieux, aimable et serviable. Lorsqu'elle demanda à des résidents s'ils étaient satisfaits, certains se montraient très heureux tandis que d'autres étaient sur la réserve. Ces derniers ont du mal à recevoir de l'aide, se sentent honteux. C'est pourquoi la brunette a voulu que les centres soient libres d'accès et que personne ne se sente obligé de s'y présenter.

Lunettes de soleil, grand chapeau couvrant presque entièrement son visage, tout était fait pour qu'on ne puisse pas la reconnaître. Lyra venait de s'installer sur la terrasse d'un café et jouait sur son téléphone. Une ombre la surplomba en face d'elle avant de finalement prendre place à sa table. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête vers l'ombre, Lyra se retint d'émettre un soupir d'agacement. _Je me disais aussi… _

« Alors comme ça vous partez de chez moi incognito et vous refusez ma petite invitation ? »

La milliardaire lui avait dit ça avec un sourire en coin et tenait un journal écossais à la main. Aïe.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 :**

_Disclaimer : L'univers Marvel ne m'appartient pas, seuls mes personnages et l'intrigue de la fiction viennent de mon imagination._

_N'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews, ça encourage beaucoup à poursuivre l'écriture !_

« Je ne m'attendais pas à boire un café en si bonne compagnie, Stark.

\- Vous allez avoir le plaisir de me côtoyer pendant un moment, on ne va tout de même se fausser compagnie alors que nous apprenons tout juste à nous connaître.

Lyra lui offrit un sourire qu'elle voulut charmeur, elle se remit une mèche bouclée derrière l'oreille et s'accouda sur la table pour diminuer la distance entre eux.

\- Écoutez Tony, _commença-t-elle à répondre avant d'être interrompue par son interlocuteur._

\- Ne vous fatiguez pas, votre petit numéro de séduction ne fonctionne pas, j'ai déjà eu droit à Romanoff, j'y suis insensible avec les femmes comme vous.

La brunette lui sourit, c'était peut-être le premier vrai sourire qu'elle lui adressait. Elle était plutôt heureuse de ne pas avoir à jouer la comédie, pour une fois.

\- Les femmes comme moi ?

\- Qui ont des petits secrets. Je ne suis pas un grand fan de cachotteries, vous voyez. »

La brunette lui adressa un nouveau sourire. Stark jouait une nouvelle carte avec elle. Il était doux et avait abandonné toute agressivité dans sa voix. On aurait presque dit qu'il n'avait pas envie de jouer non plus. Mais après tout, les apparences sont trop souvent trompeuses, alors il cherchait sûrement à attirer son don dans ses filets.

Stark étala sur la table le journal écossais qu'il tenait. Sur la deuxième page, le visage de Lyra, maquillé de façon moins travaillé que maintenant et les cheveux de couleur rousse, était publié. Un avis de recherche venant d'un homme désespéré - selon la description de l'article - avait été lancé quelques jours après le départ d'Écosse de la jeune femme. Le sourire de cette dernière finit de disparaître lorsqu'elle vit le prénom suivit du nom de l'homme qu'elle fuyait tant. Selon l'article, il était « affolé par la disparition de sa compagne, qui souffrant d'un trouble mental, avait quitté le domicile un matin. »

Lyra releva le regard vers l'homme qui lui faisait face.

« Bravo, Stark. Mais je ne vois pas en quoi tout ça vous regarde.

Le brun posa à côté du journal un dossier de plusieurs pages. Lorsqu'elle le feuilleta, elle y vit un récapitulatif de sa vie. Quelques pages sur son « illustre » famille, une page sur son départ du foyer, qui avait fait jazzé les autres grandes familles écossaises, et le reste des pages étaient sur des cambriolages dont les coupables étaient dans la nature. La jeune femme fut surprise de voir que la plupart des vols et cambriolages sous ses yeux étaient bel et bien de son fait. En revanche, Stark la suspectait de certains crimes qu'elle n'avait pas commis.

\- Plutôt pas mal, _répondit-elle, _mais je n'ai jamais tué personne. Même si parfois ce n'est pas l'envie qui manque.

\- Donc vous confirmez être responsable des autres affaires ?

\- Si je vous répondais oui, vous feriez quoi ? Vous ne travaillez pas pour la police.

\- Disons que j'ai un moyen de pression maintenant. Le SHIELD est pire que la police. Si vous acceptez de travailler avec moi, ils ne sauront rien de notre rencontre et de tout ça.

\- Travailler avec vous ? _Lyra avait employé un ton ironique. _Ce n'est pas les termes que j'aurai utilisé pour dire que vous allez m'exploiter.

\- Appeler ça comme vous en avez envie, mais vous seriez plutôt bien installée dans la tour.

\- Vous avez vu qui traîne dans votre tour ? Une tueuse professionnelle, un monstre vert et une machine à tuer russe, vraiment ?

\- Il est américain, en fait.

\- Peu importe Stark. »

Le brun enleva ses lunettes de soleil en soufflant. Lyra souffla elle aussi. Cette journée prenait un tournant qu'elle n'appréciait pas et elle se prépara à se lever. La brunette sentit la main de Stark attraper doucement son poignet.

« Attendez. Je n'ai pas envie de m'énerver et à vrai dire je ne suis pas venu qu'à cause de ma bonne conscience. On s'est accordé avec quelques personnes de la tour pour dire que vous pourriez vous rendre utile. Et pas qu'à faire de petits vols ridicules. Vous avez de l'argent depuis toujours, et inutile pour vous de voler de vieilles riches pour en avoir, selon ce journal. Votre famille est haut placée alors ce n'est visiblement que comme passe-temps que vous faites vos activités nocturnes. On peut vous offrir de l'action en plus d'amusement, en contrepartie vous nous aidez.

Lyra se cala contre le dossier de son siège, tandis que Stark commanda au serveur qui passa à côté de lui un martini. Le regard de la jeune femmes vagabonda sur les articles la concernant et se fixa finalement sur le visage de l'homme qu'elle avait connu.

\- Admettons que j'accepte… _commença-t-elle,_ ce serait impossible de rester anonyme j'imagine ? Simple curiosité.

\- On peut y remédier.

\- Vous avez réponse à tout. _Lyra laissa échapper un petit rire, auquel il répondit par un grand sourire._

Lyra réfléchissait à vie allure. Elle avait envie d'accepter, New-York était tellement ennuyante comme ville. Elle avait bien du mal à admettre que c'est la peur qui la bridait. Il lui fallait à tout prix, quelque soit sa décision, garder le contrôle sur sa vie.

\- Si j'accepte, je veux pouvoir poser mes conditions. _Reprit-elle._

\- Dites toujours.

\- Premièrement je ne suis pas une bête de laboratoire. Si je veux tout arrêter je le fais, quand je le veux et s'il y a la moindre chose que je ne veux pas faire, je ne la fais pas.

\- Ça risque de ne pas nous faciliter la tâche. _Stark haussa les sourcils._

\- C'est ça ou rien. Et deuxièmement, je tiens à mon indépendance. Je ne veux pas être obligée de passer du temps à la tour.

\- Tant mieux, ça fait un appartement en moins à prêter.

\- Ça ferait. Je n'ai pas dis que j'acceptais.

\- Pas encore. »

Lyra sourit doucement tout en regardant Stark. Son verre arriva et elle finit son café en même temps qu'il buvait son martini. Elle rangea les articles dans le porte-documents du milliardaire. Tout ceci se fit en silence, jusqu'au moment où Lyra laissa l'argent sur la table et repartit chez elle.

Trois jours passèrent avant que Lyra daigne se montrer à la tour Avengers.

En observant la tour depuis l'extérieur, la jeune femme pouvait sentir sa détermination flancher. Elle avait l'estomac noué, mais l'excitation qui grandissait en elle palpitait. L'idée de pouvoir en apprendre plus sur elle-même était très séduisante, presque autant que de développer ses capacités.

Des lunettes de soleil vissées sur le nez, Lyra pénétra dans la tour et se dirigea directement vers l'ascenseur. Ses talons claquaient au sol, attirant les regards de quelques uns. Le tissu de sa robe suivait le moindre de ses mouvements tandis qu'elle atteignait l'ascenseur.

Plus les étages défilaient et plus le stress de la brunette se témoignait physiquement. Ses doigts s'entortillaient, elle s'appuyait un coup sur la jambe gauche, un coup sur la droite et rebelote. Quand elle s'en rendait compte, ses doigts se mettaient à martyriser ses boucles et son dos s'appuyait contre le miroir de l'habitacle. Juste avant que les portes ne s'ouvrent, la jeune femme souffla un bon coup. _C'est moi qui ai le contrôle._

Stark et un homme en blouse blanche attendaient sur un canapé dans le grand salon et tournèrent la tête d'un même mouvement au bruit de l'ascenseur.  
Lyra avait prévenu le milliardaire plus tôt dans la journée de sa visite.

« Docteur Banner, enchanté madame. _Banner s'était levé pour serrer la main de la jeune femme avec un sourire._

\- Lyra Hannay. _Elle lui rendit son expression, qu'elle voulut moins crispé._

Ils se rendirent au laboratoire, cafés en main, et Lyra s'assit sur un fauteuil_._

_\- _Pour commencer, on va vous placer des capteurs et vous faire une prise de sang. On va essayer de voir et de comprendre votre métabolisme. D'accord ?  
\- D'accord. »

Les deux scientifiques demandèrent à la jeune femme d'utiliser son pouvoir plusieurs fois d'affilés, pour observer l'activité des capteurs. A la surprise de Banner, rien. Les capteurs ne réagirent absolument pas. Stark fit un léger sourire, comme s'il s'y attendait.

« Cher Banner, ce test n'était qu'une vérification.

\- Vous le saviez ? _Demanda Lyra._

\- Je m'en doutais. Lors de votre infraction, que les caméras n'aient rien détecté est normal. En revanche, ma technologie de pointe qui imprègne cette tour aurait dû vous détecter. Comme c'est l'une, voir la meilleure, du monde, je me doutais que les capteurs ne réagiraient pas.

\- Donc cette heure de test n'a servie qu'à gonfler votre égo. _Rétorqua Lyra, blasée._

Stark sourit de toutes ses dents en piochant dans son paquet de raisins secs.

\- Il faudra vous y habituer, madame. Il est toujours comme ça.

Banner remit ses lunettes en place et installa un microscope.

\- Oh ça je le sais. Je commence doucement à m'y faire. Et appelez-moi Lyra, je vous en prie. »

Bruce lui fit un sourire timide et se pencha nerveusement sur son microscope.

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à se concentrer sur le sang de la jeune femme.

Quand 20h sonna, Lyra décida que ça suffisait pour aujourd'hui.

Pour cette première journée, les scientifiques conclurent que son pouvoir venait probablement de son métabolisme. Lyra s'en doutait déjà, mais les deux hommes avaient certainement voulu commencer par quelque chose de tranquille pour ne pas perturber la jeune femme.

« Vous n'allez pas partir sans boire un verre, j'espère ? _Demanda Stark._

\- Je n'en avais pas l'intention, je vous rassure. On ne dit jamais non à un apéro. _Déclara-t-elle avec un sourire. _»

Banner et Lyra s'installèrent derrière le comptoir, tandis que Stark faisait le barman. Ils trinquèrent au « début d'une ère de collaboration », comme disait Stark.

Quelques portes s'ouvrirent petit à petit dans la soirée pour faire place aux autres membres des Avengers. Certains rentraient de mission, certains rentraient d'entraînement, et d'autres rentraient d'on ne sait où.

Quand Lyra finit son verre, elle se dit qu'elle n'était plus à sa place. En voyant tous ces gens rires et être si complices, elle n'avait qu'une envie rentrer. Elle prit ses affaires discrètement et descendit de son tabouret avant d'être interrompue.

« Vous nous quittez déjà ? _Lui demanda une voix masculine inconnue. »_


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 :**

_Disclaimer : L'univers Marvel ne m'appartient pas, seuls mes personnages et l'intrigue de la fiction viennent de mon imagination._

_Vous pouvez me suivre sur sous le pseudonyme de Silent Blue Wolf, où je tiens à jour cette fanfic !_

« Vous nous quittez déjà ? _Lui demanda une voix masculine inconnue._

Lyra releva la tête vers le visage de son interlocuteur et ne put cacher son mécontentement d'avoir été interrompue si soudainement.  
Elle avait devant elle un homme grand, chauve, assez fin. La couleur Bordeaux de sa chemise s'accordait bien avec sa peau sombre. En somme, il avait tout d'un homme charmant. Si ce n'était son odeur d'alcool, attestant de son ivresse.

\- Je suis ici depuis plus longtemps que je ne devrais. Vous êtes ? _Demanda la brunette poliment._

\- James Rhodes, plus connu sous le nom de War Machine.

Rhodes avait dit ça en tendant une main vers Lyra. Par politesse, la brunette serra sa main avec un sourire. Lorsqu'elle voulut s'écarter et continuer son chemin vers l'ascenseur, la brunette sentit son interlocuteur effectuer une pression sur sa main. _Non mais il va me lâcher oui ?_

\- Une danse ? Ou un verre ?

\- Ou plutôt l'ascenseur, si vous le voulez bien...

Lyra se défaisait de sa poigne, mais l'homme cherchait à avoir un contact physique avec elle. Sa force étant visiblement trop faible comparé à la sienne, elle décida de lui renverser son verre, qu'il tenait dans son autre main.

Rhodes lâcha la main de Lyra, mais reporta vite son attention sur elle. Lyra entama un mouvement de recul quand il s'avança vers elle, l'esprit embrumé par l'alcool.

\- Je suis maladroit, désolé. Et si on allait se resservir ? _Lui demanda War Machine, l'air charmeur. _

Lyra suffoquait. Il devait arrêter, elle avait été claire, elle voulait partir. Il la mettait mal à l'aise et elle détestait cette sensation. Ça voulait dire qu'il était en position de force et la brunette ne voulait pas laisser passer ça. Par le passé, elle avait laisser passer trop de choses parce que « ce n'est que l'alcool, ce n'est pas son état ».

La boule de nerfs qu'elle était ne chercha pas plus longtemps à comprendre, disparu jusqu'à ses affaires, puis jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Stark ne lui en voudrait certainement pas de partir en catimini. Une conversation avec Jarvis dans l'ascenseur lui permit de se calmer, tout en appelant un taxi.

Lyra avait demandé au chauffeur de taxi de faire un tour dans New-York. Elle n'aimait pas spécialement les grandes villes, trop habituée aux montagnes écossaises et aux villages chers à son cœur. Mais elle devait bien avouer que les lumières de la ville en cette heure tardive et les nombreux visages souriants étaient magnifique à voir. Il n'y avait plus grand chose d'ouvert. Les jeunes sortaient de boîte ou des bars et quelques familles se baladaient. La jeune femme était contente de voir que les sans-abris étaient moins nombreux. Elle ne pouvait éliminer la pauvreté entièrement à elle seule et elle le savait, mais voir qu'une initiative avait tant de répercussions positives l'aiderait forcément à dormir. Était-ce égoïste ? La jeune femme n'avait même pas envie de se prendre la tête avec cela.

Après cette balade en voiture, la jeune femme monta les quelques marches qui menaient à son appartement. Si voisins il y avaient, elle ne les avait jamais vu. Seulement leur chat, qui adorait se frotter contre ses jambes. Cette boule de poils lui faisait souvent du charme en se laissant tomber à ses pieds pour recevoir des caresses. Ou demander à manger, mais Lyra préférait penser à la première option.

Lyra posa bruyamment ses clés sur le meuble de son entrée. Elle emprunta la couloir qui menait jusqu'à la pièce de séjour, se fit un chocolat chaud et s'installa nonchalamment dans le canapé. Elle se relaxa devant le replay d'une émission de cuisine. Plusieurs minutes passèrent jusqu'à ce que la brunette remarque un détail. Un détail minime, mais qui lui glaça le sang. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit un élément de son décor qui lui était inconnu. Quelqu'un était venu chez elle.

Elle tenta de calmer les battements de son cœur. Pourtant, la porte était verrouillée, il n'y avait pas eu effraction… Elle n'avait même pas remarquer être sous surveillance. Stark ? Non, Lyra avait tourner la tête le plus délicatement possible pour voir que c'était des chardons. Des chardons, qui auraient pu être si innocents, mais qui ici étaient un message. La jeune femme était transit de peur. Elle n'osait pas bouger, de peur que quelqu'un surgisse de l'ombre. Et si la personne qui les avait posé était toujours là ? Une chose était sûre, elle savait de qui venait le message. Ce mauvais présage, qu'elle craignait tant, était ici à New-York.

Elle était là, allongée sur le canapé, ne sachant pas quoi faire. S'il y avait quelqu'un, il n'avait rien fait pour l'instant. Il attendait donc une réaction de sa part face aux plantes écossaises. La jeune femme finit son chocolat et posa la tasse sur sa table basse. Elle se redressa en position assise et fixa l'écran de la télévision. Il n'y avait aucun bruit autre que son émission. Elle avait une idée, juste au cas où elle ne serait pas seule ici, mais il allait falloir être douée en comédie et rapide.

Lyra se laissa tomber contre le dossier du canapé. Elle souffla fort en se frottant les yeux d'un air fatigué. Elle souleva un coussin, puis deux, laissa son regard balayer la pièce tout en évitant précautionneusement les chardons. Elle se leva, fit mine de fouiller son sac et souffla un « Mais mon téléphone était là... ». Dans sa comédie, Lyra vit une ombre bouger dans la pièce et elle chercha avec un peu plus d'énergie la bombe lacrymogène dans son sac.

« Ça suffit. J'ai un message du patron. _Déclara une voix rauque._

Lyra s'immobilisa. Elle n'osait pas se tourner. Si elle le regardait, si elle voyait le visage de l'homme, que ferait-il ? Si elle le regardait, elle pourrait l'identifier. Il valait mieux qu'elle garde le regard baissé.

\- Je suis désolé. Je ne fais qu'obéir aux ordres. Vous l'avez mis en colère. »

La jeune femme entendit les bruits de pas de l'homme se rapprochait. Elle n'avait plus le choix. Elle se retourna, bombe en main et se prépara. Trop tard. Un coup au visage, un au ventre, Lyra le regarda droit dans les yeux et s'en prit un troisième, encore au visage. Elle était pliée en deux tandis que le sang lui battait aux tempes et qu'elle commençait déjà à avoir le goût du sang dans la bouche. Elle brandit son arme vers son agresseur, mais il fut réactif en lui attrapant le bras. Le jet de gaz partit à côté de lui. L'homme surplombait Lyra d'une tête. Tant qu'elle avait le courage de l'affronter, elle le griffa, le gifla tant qu'elle put, mais cela sembla à peine l'atteindre. Il la fit basculer contre la commode du salon, ce qui cassa la vitre de ce dernier. Des bouts de verre vinrent se loger dans ses cheveux sans lui faire de mal. Elle disparut, titubante, et marcha droit vers sa chambre. Elle avait placé son beretta dans sa table de chevet. Il était sa seule arme, son seul moyen de défense face au colosse. Elle attrapa son arme chargée et se retourna. Il l'avait suivi jusque dans la chambre, n'ayant qu'à suivre les tâches de sang qui encrassait déjà le sol. Toujours invisible, elle leva l'arme vers lui et tira. Le bruit de la balle déchira l'air et la douleur dans le bras de son agresseur lui fit pousser un cri. Mais, bien que ralenti, il se jeta vers là où le tir avait été produit. Lyra se mit en boule dans le coin de la pièce le temps de trouver une solution. Son agresseur ne pouvait pas voir les objets que Lyra tenait lorsqu'elle utilisait son pouvoir, son beretta était donc aussi invisible qu'elle. Mais pour combien de temps ? Elle sentait son énergie s'évaporer d'elle.

Son adversaire enrageait, il commençait à briser des meubles, à en faire voler, et le chemin vers la porte devenait de plus en plus infranchissable. Lyra y alla à quatre pattes, enjambant les bibelots tombés, essayant d'éviter les meubles. L'homme frappait là où il pouvait, jusqu'à toucher le dos de Lyra avec une chaise. La force du coup obligea la jeune femme à s'étaler au sol, crachant du sang. Il la retourna, toujours au sol, et serra ses mains autour de son cou.

Les larmes coulaient des yeux de la jeune femme. C'était la fin, ça ne pouvait pas bien se passer. Quand elle se trouva au bord de l'évanouissement, l'homme lâcha sa prise. Lyra toussa et toussa encore. Plus elle toussait et plus elle sentait sa gorge se déchirer. L'homme se releva et s'assit sur le lit. Lyra se tourna vers le mur, dos à lui. Elle peinait à retrouver son souffle. Son sang coulait sur le sol, elle pataugeait dedans. Elle tremblait de tout son être, ce qui s'intensifia lorsque son agresseur prit la parole.

« Je vous assure, je ne voulais pas faire ça. Mais j'obéis aux ordres. Le patron ne va pas tarder à arriver, il ne voulait pas voir ça. Il veut que vous sachiez que vous n'auriez jamais dû vous enfuir. »

A ses mots, Lyra pleura en silence. Ses larmes se mélangèrent vite à son sang. Elle n'essayait même plus de se calmer. Maintenant qu'elle savait qu'elle allait faire face à son passé, elle ne pouvait empêcher ses larmes de couler. L'homme se releva. Ses bottes couinèrent contre le sol jusqu'à ce que Lyra reconnaisse le bruit de l'eau. Il se lavait les mains. La jeune femme se retourna vers le reste de la chambre. Elle entendait l'homme se frotter les mains sous l'eau en sifflotant, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il était pareil que son employeur, il la répugnait. Sa seule chance, sa seule échappatoire, était la fenêtre. Elle se releva en faisant attention à ne pas glisser. Lyra avait mal partout. Elle fit coulisser sa fenêtre à guillotine du mieux qu'elle put, mais surtout le plus silencieusement possible. Elle se félicita d'avoir prit un appartement au premier étage, mais lorsqu'elle vit le vide, sa tête se mit à tourner. La brunette ferma les yeux, ce n'était pas le moment de faiblir. Elle s'accrocha à la gouttière et glissa difficilement. A mi-chemin, elle ne put plus supporter la douleur qui la tiraillait et elle se fit tomber. Elle s'étala une nouvelle fois sur le sol. Cette fois-ci, l'air extérieur lui fit du bien. Elle avait envie de rester là, allongée, et s'endormir tant elle était mieux. Lorsqu'elle entendit la voix rauque de son agresseur pestait par la fenêtre, Lyra se remit les idées en place et se remit sur ses pieds. La force qui lui restait lui servit à courir le plus possible. Elle sortit de l'allée pour atterrir sur la rue en face de son immeuble. Elle emprunta plusieurs petites rues, plusieurs allées sombres, jusqu'à déboucher sur une avenue principale de New-York.

L'avenue était presque déserte, à cette heure. Le peu de personnes qui la croisait la dévisageait. L'adrénaline passée, elle commençait à sentir une douleur dans son genou, sûrement due à sa chute. Ses douleurs au dos, au ventre, au cou et au visage se réveillaient et elle n'avait qu'une envie, s'allonger. Peu importe où. Mais il fallait réfléchir. Si elle avait été retrouvée, c'était forcément à cause des centres qui avaient fait parler d'eux. Lyra s'en voulait. Elle savait que c'était risquer de faire ces centres pour les sans-abris, mais elle avait envie d'aider… Maintenant c'est elle qui avait besoin d'aide.

La jeune femme avait pris soin d'éviter les endroits trop lumineux et avait marché jusqu'à la tour des Avengers. Lyra peinait à l'admettre, mais c'est eux qui avaient le pouvoir maintenant. Avant d'entrer, Lyra puisa dans les forces que l'espoir lui donnait et se rendit invisible pour éviter les questions des employés, qui étaient chargés de la sécurité à cette heure tardive. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans l'ascenseur, Lyra s'assit et se rendit détectable par Jarvis.

« Bonsoir Mademoiselle. Dois-je contacter Monsieur Stark ?

\- S'il te plaît, oui Jarvis… »

La voix robotique lui avait tenue compagnie pendant le temps d'attente de Stark. Cette voix, bien que créée de toute pièce, était si rassurante. Lyra pleura ses dernières larmes de la nuit avant que Stark arrive, tandis que Jarvis lui avait apporté du soutien.

Lorsque Stark arriva dans la salle qu'il utilisait pour ses réceptions, il aperçu immédiatement Lyra, allongée sur un canapé, pas encore endormie. La jeune femme se releva à sa vue. Avant d'aller jusqu'à elle, le milliardaire fit un détour par le bar, où il emballa des glaçons dans des torchons. Sans dire un mot, il les donna à la jeune femme qui les appliqua sur son visage et ses épaules.

« Vous m'avez demandé de l'aide pour vos missions… _Dit la jeune femme au bout de quelques minutes,_ je ferai ce que vous voudrez pour cela, mais…

La jeune femme se fit interrompre par une quinte de toux. Elle ne parlait pas fort. Stark devait s'avancer pour pouvoir comprendre les quelques mots qui perçaient son silence.

\- Mais maintenant… c'est moi qui ai besoin de votre aide… »

Lyra avait dit ces derniers mots en gardant les yeux baissés sur ses mains tremblantes. Lorsqu'elle releva le regard vers son interlocuteur, elle vit dans les yeux de Stark qu'il était d'accord. Leur marché était conclut. Il aida la brunette à se relever. Il la soutint du mieux qu'il put et la conduisit à l'étage supérieur, où se situait plusieurs chambres. La plupart étaient occupées, mais il baissa la poignée d'une des chambres et installa la jeune femme sur le lit.

« Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, informez Jarvis, il me tiendra au courant.

La jeune femme acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête. Elle commença à se relever pour aller se nettoyer dans la salle de bain adjacente lorsque Stark, dans l'entrebâillement de la porte d'entrée, ajouta une dernière phrase avant de partir.

\- Vous avez bien fait de venir ici. »


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 :**

_Disclaimer : L'univers Marvel ne m'appartient pas, seuls mes personnages et l'intrigue de la fiction viennent de mon imagination._

_Vous pouvez me suivre sur sous le pseudonyme de Silent Blue Wolf, où je tiens à jour cette fanfic !_

Lyra se réveilla avec des douleurs partout dans le corps. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour se rappeler des souvenirs de la veille. Elle tourna la tête vers la table de chevet, du moins elle essaya. La douleur qui s'échappa de son cou lui fit pousser un petit cri. De petites larmes coulèrent pour la énième fois de ses yeux. Elle tourna son corps entier sur la gauche et vit un plateau avec à manger et des médicaments. Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle dormait, le soleil était caché derrière les nuages, rendant impossible toute supposition de l'heure actuelle.

La jeune femme se rappela de son appartement et ferma les yeux pour chasser ses pensées. Elle se rappela du son de la voix de Stark lorsqu'il l'avait accueillie. Elle ne l'avait jamais entendu aussi doux. Il devait avoir eu pitié d'elle… Hier soir, elle était dans un état lamentable, et ne devait pas être mieux aujourd'hui. Elle se demandait comment il réagirait aujourd'hui. Allait-il la mettre dehors ? Quand elle lui avait demandé de l'aide, elle n'avait pas vraiment su à quoi s'attendre. Maintenant, elle était allongée dans un bon lit, avec un plateau à sa disposition à côté d'elle, mais plus important, elle était en sécurité. Une conversation avec Stark s'imposerait.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit d'un coup, faisant sursauter la jeune femme. Elle tenta de se redresser à la vue de médecins, mais ses douleurs lui indiquèrent qu'elle n'y arriverait pas.

« Bonjour mademoiselle Hannay. Monsieur Stark nous a indiqué que vous aurez vos soins dans cette chambre et non dans l'aile médical, pour plus de discrétion. »

Lyra acquiesça de la tête et laissa les médecins l'ausculter. Elle remercia intérieurement le milliardaire de ne pas l'afficher à la vue de tous. Ils lui donnèrent une soupe à manger et lui dirent de laisser reposer sa voix. Sa trachée n'avait pas été écrasée. Son genou ne lui faisait plus aussi mal que la veille.

Plusieurs jours étaient passés et le milliardaire n'avait donné aucun signe de vie. Lyra pouvait maintenant se lever et être autonome. Elle avait toujours un hématome au visage avec une pommette ainsi que la lèvre du bas fissurées. Son genou ne lui faisait presque plus mal, elle boitait un peu mais elle arrivait bien à se déplacer. Elle pouvait parler en chuchotant, mais avait toujours les marques de son agresseur, comme imprimée sur la peau de son cou. Elle avait des vêtements à sa disposition, des jeans, chemises et pulls. Elle n'y trouva pas de col roulé, alors elle opta pour un jean ample et un pull à col V.

La jeune femme, un matin, entendit des coups sur sa porte et vit entrer Stark dans la chambre.

« Vous vous sentez mieux ? _Demanda-t-il._

\- Oui merci. Vos médecins ont fait des miracles. _Répondit la jeune femme d'une petite voix._

Stark s'assit dans un fauteuil, non loin du lit de la jeune femme.

\- Captain et Romanov sont allés vérifié votre appartement. Il était sans dessus-dessous et le sang que vous avez perdu cette nuit-là avait repeint le sol.

Lyra baissa la tête lorsque les souvenirs de cette nuit refirent surface.

\- Mais personne ne vous y attendait. Un homme était mort.

\- Comment était-il ?

\- Grand, costaud, il était habillé en noir. Je ne sais pas si ça vous dit quelque chose.

\- C'est lui. C'est lui qui m'a tabassé.

Stark marqua un silence.

\- Une idée de pourquoi il est mort maintenant ? _Demanda Stark en arquant un sourcil._

La jeune femme expira bruyamment et s'installa dans le fauteuil qui faisait face à Stark. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui fit comprendre qu'il allait savoir tout ce qu'il voulait.

\- L'homme du journal que vous aviez trouvé sur moi. L'écossais. Il s'appelle Darren Kinnear… et je le fuis. C'est le patron de celui qui m'a agressé l'autre soir. J'habitais en Écosse, j'ai eu des soucis familiaux qui m'ont fait quitté ma famille. Et j'ai rencontré cet homme. Je lui avais montré mes pouvoirs et il m'a donné confiance en moi. C'est avec lui que j'ai commencé les vols. Tout semblait aller pour le mieux, jusqu'à ce qu'il décide qu'il voulait plus. Il voulait de moi trop de choses… Il voulait utiliser mon pouvoir pour lui et… il a beaucoup de moyens financiers, vous voyez. Grâce à son argent, il a pu se payer des hommes de main, mais surtout les services d'un laboratoire…

Stark la regardait dans les yeux. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir la moindre mauvaise attention envers elle. Il l'écoutait, pour la première fois en des mois.

\- Ses employés ont réussi à créer… un bracelet. Pas un bracelet esthétique, bien sûr. J'étais contrainte à le porter, aucun moyen de l'enlever… J'étais sous surveillance. Cette… chose, inhibait ou je ne sais quoi mon pouvoir. Je n'avais pas de moyen de l'utiliser. J'avais presque réussi à m'échapper sur un cambriolage. Cette particularité est précieuse dans cette activité et il n'avait pas envie de s'en priver. Mais après cette fois-là où j'ai échoué, il ne me l'a plus enlevé. Tout a commencé il y a quatre ans de cela, et ça a été quatre ans où je n'avais plus de droit sur mes pensées, mes paroles… ni mon corps. Jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à New-York il y a quelques mois.

Lyra affrontait son regard et craignait d'y voir de la pitié.

\- Ne vous en faîtes pas, ne vous apitoyez pas sur mon histoire, je vous prie. C'est du passé.

\- Pas si passé que ça on dirait.

La brunette baissa les yeux à cette remarque. Il avait raison. Stark reprit la parole.

\- Vous pouvez rester là, il n'y a aucun problème. Mais je ne sais pas si les autres accepteront de risquer leurs peaux s'ils ne savent rien de vous. Surtout que vous paraissez assez antipathique.

\- C'est vous qui me dîtes ça ? _Lui rétorqua la jeune femme d'un air malicieux._

Stark laissa échappa un petit rire.

\- Nous avons tous des passés différents. Certains sont pires que les autres. Si vous vivez ici avec nous, il va aussi falloir faire un effort d'acceptation des autres.

\- Vous parlez du russe avec le bras en métal ?

\- Il est américain. Et oui. Je ne vous demande pas d'être amie avec lui, mais il va falloir ne pas avoir envie de l'étriper. On se contrôle tous plus ou moins avec lui…

\- D'accord.

Stark se leva et attendit qu'elle suive le mouvement.

\- Une dernière chose… a_jouta Lyra, _je tiens à vous… remercier… pour tout ce que vous faîtes pour moi. »

Stark leva un sourcil avec un petit sourire fier. Il ne répondit pas et fit un geste de la main à Lyra, pour lui indiquer qu'il attendait encore des éloges. La jeune souffla en riant et se leva.

Ils quittèrent tous deux la pièce. Il était presque 11H du matin et chacun vaquait à ses occupations, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la salle commune. Stark lui avait dit sur le chemin qu'ils avaient tous été mis au courant de ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Captain se leva pour l'accueillir. Quand Steve arriva, Stark alla vers Rhodes et ils commencèrent à parler. Steve ouvrit la conversation avec Lyra.

« M'dame. J'ai inspecté votre appartement. Aucun signe qu'un de vos agresseurs ne vous est suivi jusqu'ici.

\- Merci beaucoup…

Steve lui fit un sourire et s'apprêtait à repartir, mais Lyra rassembla son courage pour lui parler.

\- Je voulais vous dire… Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il y ait de l'animosité… Enfin, ce que je veux dire c'est que je suis désolée. Désolée pour notre rencontre désastreuse… J'ai honte rien qu'en y repensant…

Lyra avait ouvert son cœur. Elle espérait qu'il soit compréhensif et aussi gentil qu'il en a l'air. Steve lui sourit chaleureusement.

\- Ne vous en faîtes pas, Lyra. Vous m'avez bien eu, ça m'a servi d'expérience. Vous pouvez toujours m'appeler Steve. »

Lyra lui fit son premier sourire sincère et se sentit accepter. Steve l'invita à venir s'asseoir avec lui et son ami au bras en métal sur des canapés, autour d'une table basse.

Le regard bleu de l'homme au cheveux longs la transperça. Il ne lui dit rien, ne lui sourit pas. Il se contenta de se décaler pour lui faire de la place. Sur la table, il y avait une salade de pâtes qui attira l'œil de Lyra. Elle s'en servit une assiette et déglutit difficilement quand elle commença à manger.

« Stark nous a dit que vous aviez accepté de nous aider pour certaines missions ? _Dit Steve, plus qu'il ne le demanda. _

Lyra releva la tête vers lui et lui sourit.

\- Oui. Je ne sais peut-être pas me battre, mais j'imagine qu'une personne invisible à volonté vous sera utile, je l'espère.

L'homme à côté d'elle souffla du nez comme pour montrer sa désapprobation.

\- Quelque chose à dire ? _Confronta la jeune femme._

L'homme tourna son regard vers elle. Des mèches de cheveux faisaient barrage devant son visage et ses sourcils étaient froncés. Il s'exprima avec une voix qui surprit Lyra. Il n'avait pas l'air contrarié, mais blasé.

\- Vous l'avez déjà dit. Vous ne savez pas vous battre. On a d'autres choses à faire que de surveiller les arrières de quelqu'un.

Sur ces mots, il se leva, emportant avec lui son assiette. Lorsqu'il eut quitté la pièce, Steve prit la parole.

\- Bucky veut dire qu'en fait, il ne veut pas qu'il y ait de blessés…

\- Ne vous en faîtes pas. _Lyra lui répondit en souriant._ Il a été clair, mais son opinion n'est pas partagé de tous. J'ai une dette envers Stark et j'entends la payer. »

Elle parla encore un peu avec Steve et se rendit ensuite au laboratoire où elle retrouva Stark et Banner.

« Alors. J'ai une question pour vous. Vous m'avez dit que votre ex - si je puis dire – a fait fabriqué un bracelet pour vous empêcher d'utiliser votre pouvoir.

Lyra dévisagea Stark et fit des allers-retours oculaires entre lui et le scientifique.

\- Hors de question que vous en fassiez un, c'est clair ?!

Lyra se mit sur la réserve et s'attendit au pire.

\- Ce que Tony veut dire Lyra, c'est que cet homme a trouvé d'où venait la source de votre pouvoir. Nous aimerions mieux comprendre comment vous fonctionnez pour vous aidez à peut-être améliorer vos facultés.

\- Vous pensez que ce pouvoir pourrait s'étendre jusqu'à rendre invisible plusieurs personnes ?

Les deux scientifiques échangèrent un regard avant de reporter leur attention sur la jeune femme.

\- Peut-être. On va poursuivre notre travail, si vous le voulez bien ? » _Demanda poliment Banner._

Lyra lui sourit en s'avançant, prête à continuer les expériences.

Les jours et les semaines passèrent et tout se passait pour le mieux à la tour. Au laboratoire, Lyra et les scientifiques avaient découverts que son pouvoir provenait, non sans surprise, d'une mutation d'un de ses gênes. Maintenant, Lyra savait que si elle y travaillait, elle pourrait découvrir un peu plus ce pouvoir qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup exploité jusqu'ici. Les jours où les scientifiques n'étaient pas disponibles, Lyra occupait son temps libre à lire à la bibliothèque de la tour et à faire du sport. Ses activités sportives étaient plutôt restreintes, puisqu'elle devait rester dans la tour. Stark et les autres ne lui interdisaient rien, mais elle hésitait encore à sortir, de peur de faire une nouvelle mauvaise rencontre. La jeune femme s'adonnait donc au pilâtes pour se détendre et à la course dans le gymnase de la tour. Elle y avait souvent croisé quelques membres de l'équipe des super-héros. C'est ainsi qu'elle avait pu faire plus ample connaissance avec Steve, qu'elle appréciait beaucoup maintenant. Sa gentillesse était à toute épreuve, il était si positif que Lyra l'enviait. Il était souvent entouré des deux même personnes, Sam Wilson et le soldat. Sam s'était révélé très drôle, gentil, parfois un peu trop curieux, mais jamais trop intrusif quand la brunette lui faisait comprendre qu'elle ne dirait rien de plus. Lyra avait toujours un peu de mal avec le soldat, qui s'était présenté comme Bucky. La plus grande interaction qu'elle ait eu avec lui était leur première rencontre, que Lyra gardait en tête. Elle se faisait une idée de ce dont il était capable, et gardait donc une certaine distance de sécurité. En l'observant, la jeune femme avait pu constaté qu'il était assez réservé, sauf avec Sam et Steve.

Un après-midi, les trois hommes et Lyra s'étaient retrouvés au gymnase, chacun s'exerçant à se qu'il voulait. Lyra voulait que Steve lui montre quelques bases en matière de défense, lassée de la course d'intérieur. Pendant ces petits moments, les deux appréciaient de parler un peu.

« Tu ne sors toujours pas de la tour ? _Demanda le blond en montrant une parade basse à la jeune femme._

\- Non… Je dois avouer que j'ai un peu la frousse.

\- C'est dommage. Tu ne devrais pas t'enfermer à cause de la peur.

\- Et toi, tu ne sors pas souvent ? Je vous vois beaucoup ici, tous.

\- Disons que c'est encore un peu difficile de s'habituer à cette vie. Sam veut me faire sortir de temps en temps, mais je ne veux pas laisser Buck seul.

Lyra s'essoufflait à force de parler et partit boire en faisant signe à Steve de la rejoindre.

\- Pourquoi il ne sort pas ? Il n'a aucun fantôme à fuir.

\- Il ne fuit pas de fantôme, c'est plutôt lui qui se cache des autres.

Lyra releva les yeux pour regarder ceux de Steve. Son ami avait les yeux rivés vers l'homme au bras en métal, qui s'entraînait plus intensément avec Sam. La jeune femme ne comprenait pas tout à ces allusions que faisaient parfois Steve, mais elle laissait couler la plupart du temps.

\- Dans les années 30, il était un homme complètement différent. _Reprit Steve._ Il était charmeur, toujours une nouvelle fille au bras.

Steve reporta son attention sur Lyra tout en s'asseyant sur le banc à côté d'eux. La jeune femme avait un air amusé sur le visage, doutant de la véracité des propos du soldat.

\- Je t'assure, _continua le jeune homme_, c'était impressionnant. Il n'a pas eu une vie facile. Il a fait parti d'expérimentations et d'un programme qui l'a brisé, et…

\- Attends Steve… _coupa la jeune femme,_ ne te sens pas obligé de m'en parler. Je ne peux pas prétendre parler en son nom, mais je pense qu'il n'aimerait pas que tu me racontes tout ça…

Steve regarda la jeune femme qui s'était assise à ses côtés, tout en regardant de temps en temps Bucky.

\- Tu as raison. Je n'ai juste pas envie que tout le monde le regarde comme un monstre.

Lyra regarda ses pieds. Elle n'avait pas non plus était tendre avec l'homme au bras de métal. Elle trouvait cela légitime, mais après tout, c'était elle qui s'était engouffré chez Stark, le soir où elle avait rencontré Bucky.

\- Je suis désolée. Franchement. _Lyra prit de l'assurance dans sa voix._ Je sais que je n'ai pas été très… tolérante avec lui. Mais je te promets que je ferai des efforts. Ce n'est pas lui mon ennemi. Maintenant, j'essaye de le cerner et je vois surtout un homme perdu, mais pas spécialement mauvais. Je ne peux pas parler pour les autres habitants de la tour par contre. »

Lyra avait dit sa dernière phrase sur un ton plus léger, ce qui décrocha un sourire à Steve. Leur échange fut interrompu par Sam, qui leur fit remarquer par une plaisanterie qu'ils n'étaient pas très actifs. Les deux hommes finirent par rejoindre Steve et Lyra qui avaient les bouteilles d'eau.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 :**

_Disclaimer : L'univers Marvel ne m'appartient pas, seuls mes personnages et l'intrigue de la fiction viennent de mon imagination._

_Je vois que vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à lire cette fanfiction, ça me fait très plaisir ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, ça encourage énormément à poursuivre l'écriture et ça me permettrait d'apprendre à vous connaître !_

Aujourd'hui, Lyra avait passé la journée tranquille, seule à la tour. Hormis les employés de Stark, personne d'autre n'était là. Les super-héros étaient tous parti en mission, ne disant pas grand-chose à la jeune femme. Elle savait juste qu'ils avaient retrouvé la trace d'un homme qu'ils devaient arrêter.

La jeune femme s'était pris un livre et avait profité de l'ambiance calme de la salle commune pour y passer toute la journée. Dans l'après-midi, les portes s'ouvrirent pour faire place à l'équipe. Barton était allongé sur un brancard et ils se dirigeaient tous vers le laboratoire. Lyra releva les yeux vers eux et Stark lui fit un geste pour venir avec eux. Dans le labo, Lyra s'adossa contre une paroi en verre et les laissa débriefer. Dans l'ensemble, ils avaient pu avoir ce qu'ils voulaient. Barton ne risquait rien, une femme médecin s'occupait de lui. Lyra comprit qu'ils avaient eu des soucis avec des jumeaux qui avaient subi des expériences scientifiques modifiants leur génome. A cette remarque, la jeune femme croisa le regard de Stark. Quelques personnes de l'équipe quittèrent la pièce, ne laissant plus que Barton inconscient, le médecin, Banner, Stark , Steve et elle.

« Cette mission était dangereuse, _ commença Stark,_ mais je pense que nous aurions pu avoir besoin de votre aide en tant qu'éclaireuse.

\- Dans le château où ils faisaient les expériences ? _Demanda la jeune femme._

\- Précisément. Sur notre prochaine virée, vous pourriez nous être d'une aide précieuse.

Steve n'appréciait pas cette idée, Lyra pouvait le voir sur son visage. Mais la jeune femme était contente de ne plus être tenue à l'écart.

\- Avec plaisir. _Répondit-elle, sûre d'elle._

_\- _Peut-être que nous pourrions essayer… juste par sécurité, de créer des petits accessoires comme celui de votre ex, contre eux.

Lyra savait que si Tony lui disait ça, c'était parce qu'il comptait sur elle pour créer ces choses. La jeune femme grimaça mais acquiesça doucement de la tête.

\- J'organise une petite fête pour fêter notre victoire sur Hydra, j'espère que vous serez là. _Déclara Stark plus qu'il ne le demanda._

\- Peut-être. Je suis très occupée, _répondit la jeune femme, amusée. »_

Stark sourit et intima à Banner de le suivre au fond de la pièce. Lyra et Steve partirent du laboratoire ensemble. Sur le chemin, Steve intima à la brunette qu'il craignait que ce ne soit pas vraiment la fin pour HYDRA. Il l'espérait, mais il resterait sur ses gardes tant qu'il n'avait pas la certitude que cette organisation ne causerait plus de tord.

Deux jours passèrent et le soir de la soirée de Stark arriva. Lyra avait revêtu une robe bordeaux avec un joli décolleté pour l'occasion. Ses chaussures à talons claquaient sur le sol à mesure qu'elle rejoignait le lieu de la soirée. Elle fut étonnée de voir autant de monde réuni. Tous les Avengers étaient là, ainsi que beaucoup de monde qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Alors que la jeune femme s'apprêtait à rejoindre les trois vétérans, elle fut interrompue par Rhodes.

« Bonsoir Lyra, je ne vais pas vous déranger longtemps… _commença-t-il,_ nous n'avons pas eu le temps de nous reparler depuis la dernière fête de Tony, aussi je voulais m'excuser de mon comportement de cette fois-là… Tony m'a fait comprendre que je n'avais pas assuré.

\- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, oui, _rajouta Lyra pour le taquiner. _Ce n'est pas grave d'accord ? Le plus important c'est de s'en être rendu compte. »

Lyra lui avait répondu avec un sourire et il commença à lui raconter quelques histoires. Il lui raconta ses aventures en tant que War Machine et Lyra souriait, mais elle n'était pas dupe. Ça marchait certainement bien avec les autres femmes, mais la jeune femme n'appréciait pas spécialement la vantardise. Elle s'extirpa de cette conversation grâce à Steve, qui croisa son regard à un moment. Elle prétexte à Rhodes que le vétéran l'avait appelé et elle se faufila vers le petit groupe composé de Sam, Bucky et Steve.

« Vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre, finalement. _Commença le blondinet._

\- Il est gentil. Mais pas assez modeste à mon goût. _Lui répondit Lyra en trempant les lèvres dans un verre de vin blanc qu'elle attrapa à la volée sur un plateau d'un serveur._

Sam ria à cette remarque et changea de sujet.

\- Tu viens de quelle partie de l'Écosse ? Je connais un peu, j'ai fais quelques missions là-bas.

Lyra était heureuse qu'on lui parle de son pays. Elle pouvait en parler pendant des heures, mais elle se contenta de répondre à sa question.

\- Je viens de Kinross. Ce n'est pas loin d'Edimbourg, au nord. Si vous avez envie de vacances, je vous conseille ce coin, c'est magnifique.

\- Ah ! Si seulement on prenait des vacances ! _Répondit Sam, en riant._

Sam se tourna vers le bar, laissant l'opportunité à Steve de pouvoir poser à la jeune femme une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

\- Pourquoi tu as quitté l'Écosse ?

Lyra lui sourit et regarda son verre. Vite une réponse.

\- Pour tenter le rêve américain dont tout le monde parle, enfin !

Steve lui rendit son sourire mais il fronça les sourcils. Lyra voyait que sa réponse ne le satisfaisait pas mais c'était trop long à expliquer dans l'instant. Les regards des deux hommes face à elle la transperçait. Lyra finit par céder, tout en gardant les yeux baissés.

\- Tony parlait de mon ex dans le labo quand vous êtes rentrés… je ne sais pas si tu te rappelles, mais tu étais à côté. Je vais pas m'attarder sur le sujet maintenant, mais c'est à cause de lui. »

La soirée s'avançait et bientôt il ne resta plus que l'équipe et Lyra, réunis autour d'une table basse. La jeune femme remarqua l'ami de Steve à l'écart du petit groupe et elle eut un pincement au cœur. Elle se leva, toujours avec un verre à la main, et se glissa jusqu'à lui. Lorsque Lyra s'assit sur l'accoudoir de on fauteuil, l'homme lui adressa un regard interrogateur, mais il ne sembla pas dérangé de sa présence.

Le dieu nordique brandissait son marteau d'un air fier en défiant tout le monde de le soulever. Il le posa sur la table et Lyra crut pendant une seconde que le support en verre céderait. Tony essaya de soulever le marteau et appela ensuite Rhodes en renfort. Tandis que tous essayait, Lyra glissa discrètement quelques mots au soldat.

« Avec ton bras, tu as une avance sur eux. Tu pourrais essayer.

Il leva un sourcil en l'observant. Il semblait surpris, sûrement parce qu'elle lui adressait la parole. Lyra craignait qu'il prenne mal ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

\- Si j'ai bien compris, on ne peut soulever ce marteau que grâce au mérite, _lui répondit-il avec un sourire triste, _alors je préfère ne pas tenter.

\- Je comprends tout à fait. »

À ces mots, la jeune femme déclina de loin la proposition de Steve d'essayer.

Un bruit strident retentit, faisant lâcher son verre à Lyra. Le verre s'éparpillait sur le sol et le bruit laisse vite place à une voix robotique. Chacun dans la pièce se protégeait. Lyra s'était levée de l'accoudoir, laissant Bucky tourner le fauteuil dos à l'intrus qui venait de faire irruption dans la pièce. Bucky tira le bras de Lyra et elle s'accroupit a côté de lui derrière le fauteuil. La jeune femme porta son regard sur Tony qui semblait échanger avec le robot. La jeune femme peinait à l'entendre et loupait quelques mots du robot. Elle finit par calmer les battements de son cœur. Bientôt, la pièce fut envahie des congénères du robot qui s'était présenté sous le nom d'Ultron.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 :**

_Disclaimer : L'univers Marvel ne m'appartient pas, seuls mes personnages et l'intrigue de la fiction viennent de mon imagination._

_Je vois que vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à lire cette fanfiction, ça me fait très plaisir ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, ça encourage énormément à poursuivre l'écriture et ça me permettrait d'apprendre à vous connaître !_

.._.Bientôt, la pièce fut envahie des congénères du robot qui s'était présenté sous le nom d'Ultron…_

Bucky s'était relevé lorsque les premières armures de Stark avaient tenté de les tuer. Les Avengers semblaient s'en sortir tous plus ou moins bien contre les armures, laissant Lyra assez démunie. Sa seule arme était son pouvoir, qu'elle utilisa à plusieurs reprises. Bucky stoppa nette une armure en plein vol et la plaqua au sol. Lyra se retourna en entendant le fracas et ouvrit grands ses yeux en voyant l'armure braquer sa main ouverte, prête à tirer, sur le visage de Bucky. De son bras de métal, il écrasa la main de l'armure, mettant hors d'état de nuire cette arme-ci. Il releva ses yeux vers la jeune femme.

« Cours, ne reste pas là ! » _S'écria-t-il en direction de Lyra._

Il se releva et se défendit contre une autre armure et Lyra s'élança dans l'escalier à contrecœur. Elle sentit une poigne de fer autour de son bras la propulser contre la rambarde et au moment où elle vit un poing de métal s'avancer près de son visage, elle se redit invisible et se baissa. Elle évita le coup de l'armure et se faufila derrière elle. L'armure semblait désorientée sur le moment et Lyra en profita. Par terre, gisait une pince à glaçons et la jeune femme l'attrapa. La jeune femme tira sur les fils qui dépassaient de l'armure et les arracha avec la pince. L'armure tomba nette. La voix d'Ultron se fit de nouveau entendre et Lyra reporta son attention sur la pièce, qui étaient remplies des carcasses des armures.

« Vous voulez sauver le monde… Mais vous ne voulez pas qu'il change… _Reprit l'IA,_ il n'y a qu'un chemin vers la paix. L'extension des Avengers. »

A ses mots, il se prit le marteau de Thor et tomba par terre, inerte.

Stark avait placé le « corps » d'Ultron sur une table du laboratoire. Tout le monde s'était réuni dans la petite pièce. Lyra les écoutait parler dans un coin, tout en attrapant la crème que Steve lui ramenait pour la marque que le robot avait laissé sur son bras. Tony leur montra ce qui restait de Jarvis. Ultron l'avait… éliminé.

Thor revint de sa recherche et s'avança d'un pas ferme vers Stark. En le soulevant de quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol par le cou, Steve s'avança vers le demi-dieu pour le ramener à la raison. Stark allait avoir des ennuis, c'est certain. Lyra posa la question qui lui brûlait tant les lèvres aux scientifiques.

« Mais je ne comprends pas… C'est vous qui avez conçu ce programme, non ? _Lyra regardait Tony dans les yeux._ Alors pourquoi essaie-t-il de nous tuer ?

Il y eut un petit blanc dans la pièce, rompu par un rire nerveux de Tony. Stark sembla profiter de l'énervement de Thor pour ne par répondre à sa question. Les deux se disputaient. Banner faisait profil bas.

\- Stark. Je pensais qu'il ne devait pas y avoir de secrets. J'ai été honnête avec vous. J'espérais que vous le soyez avec nous tous en retour. »

Lyra s'était redressée en prononçant sa phrase. La moutarde commençait à lui monter au nez en voyant le milliardaire tourner autour du pot. Steve l'appuya en s'avançant vers Tony.

\- Les Avengers ne devaient pas être comme le SHIELD.

\- Vous vous rappelez quand j'ai balancé une ogive nucléaire dans un trou de ver ? Pour sauver New-York ? Et qu'une armée d'extra-terrestres nous est tombé dessus par un trou dans l'espace ? Et qu'on se trouvait 100 mètres plus bas ? On peut appréhender facilement quelqu'un qui se faufile chez nous ou même des trafiquants de drogues.__Mais ce genre de menace, on n'y est pas préparé. Comment vous comptez l'appréhender ?

\- Ensemble. _Déclara Steve, très solennel._

\- On perdra.

\- Et bien ça aussi on le fera ensemble. _Répondit le blond au milliardaire._ Je veux trouver Ultron. Le monde est vaste, commençons par le réduire. »

Sur ce, tout le monde commença lentement à sortir. Lyra attendit que tout le monde soit parti pour s'entretenir avec Stark.

« Vous voulez prendre le relais pour me faire la moral ? Trop aimable. _Lança Stark, froid._

\- Pas du tout. Je voulais juste vous dire que cette attaque ne me décourage pas. Je vous ai promis mon aide, c'est pas un petit robot qui me fait peur.

Stark se tourna vers elle avec une expression malicieuse dans le regard.

\- Un petit robot ? Vous ne savez pas à quoi on a affaire, ça se voit.

\- Par ce que c'est vous son père ? J'espère qu'il a pas pris votre égocentrisme, votre duel serait une battle de diva, sans façon.

Stark souffla du nez en guise de rire.

\- Vous vous êtes bien défendue. L'armure que vous affrontiez était la derrière encore en état tout à l'heure, avant qu'Ultron reprenne son petit discours. On attendait que vous.

\- Oh désolée d'avoir pris mon temps. _Répondit la jeune femme en haussant les sourcils._

\- Vous n'avez peut-être pas la même force physique que nous, mais vous vous en êtes sorti en utilisant votre esprit. Ça aidera sur le terrain.

\- Vous êtes en train de dire que je suis la seule qui réfléchie ?

Lyra avait un petit sourire sur les lèvres, et tendit que le milliardaire essayait de reprendre sa phrase, la jeune femme tourna les talons vers la sortie.

\- Je vous fais marcher, Stark. Bonne nuit. »

Plusieurs jours passèrent avant que Lyra ne soit demandée par Steve pour la mission Ultron. Vêtue simplement d'un jean et d'un pull gris en V, la jeune femme se dirigea vers une salle où tout le monde était déjà présent. Des tonnes de dossiers et papiers étaient étalés sur la table ou rangés dans des cartons. Lyra fronça les sourcils devant tout ce bazar et Steve prit la parole.

« Ultron a tué Strucker.

Il mit une tablette entre les mains de Stark. Voyant que tout le monde avait l'air de savoir qui c'était, Lyra se dit qu'elle demanderait plus tard à Steve ce qu'elle avait manqué de l'épisode précédent.

Tout le monde commença à farfouiller dans les cartons à la recherche des noms des complices de cet homme. Lyra était un peu perdue. Elle ne savait pas qui elle devait chercher. Les dossiers étaient rangés dans les cartons par ordre alphabétique. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle fut attirée vers un carton rempli de dossiers allant de I à L. Plus elle s'aventurait vers la lettre K, plus la brunette savait ce qu'elle voulait trouver. Des Kinnear il y en avait beaucoup en Écosse. Mais des Kinnear qui avaient des contacts illégaux aux Etats-Unis, il n'y en avait visiblement qu'un et c'était celui qu'elle redoutait. Lyra prit le dossier au nom de Darren Kinnear et l'ouvrit. Elle savait qu'il n'avait rien d'un homme honnête, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à voir ce qui était écrit. Autour d'elles, l'équipe trouvait des trafiquants de drogues, d'armes… Mais là, elle tenait le dossier d'un homme qui avait fait du commerce d'enfants. Cet homme qu'elle avait connu et qu'il la répugnait déjà n'avait pas la moindre once de bonté. Et par malheur, c'était de cet homme qu'elle se cachait.

Lyra sortit son regard de la lecture de ces lignes sordides et croisa le regard de Stark. Au vu de son expression inquiète, Lyra en conclut qu'elle devait avoir un air hagard sur le visage. Elle se ressaisit et se contenta d'essayer de voir s'il avait un rapport avec Strucker. Elle voulait aider les autres. Ne pas se laisser déstabiliser. Alors elle essaya de camoufler ses joues chaudes qui devaient témoigner de la rougeur panique de son visage entre ses cheveux. Aucune mention de Strucker dans le dossier, alors elle le referma elle le balança sur une pile de dossiers déjà parcourus.

Stark montra le dossier d'un homme qui lui était familier. Un trafiquant d'armes qui était sur les côtés africaines. Visiblement, c'était leur prochaine destination.

Quelques jours de voyages s'écoulèrent dans un quinjet avant d'arriver à l'endroit de leur mission. Lyra repensait de temps à autre à ce qu'elle avait lu dans le dossier de Kinnear. Elle était horrifiée par toutes les horreurs possibles dans ce monde… Mais d'un autre côté, elle était encore plus déstabilisée de s'apercevoir qu'elle n'était même pas étonnée que l'écossais soit capable de telles choses. Elle l'avait vu faire tant en Écosse… Tony avait voulu savoir ce qu'elle avait vu. Il avait compris en voyant le nom de famille sur le dossier. Quand la jeune femme lui avait raconté, il lui avait dit que quand avec Ultron se serait terminé, ils arrêteraient cet homme. Lyra lui avait sourit et l'avait remercié en son for intérieur.

Aujourd'hui, dans une pièce du quinjet, Steve et Bucky avaient voulu montrer à Lyra comment se servir d'une arme. Même si elle en possédait une – qu'elle avait emmené avec elle – elle était une bien piètre tireuse. Lors de la session d'entraînement, Steve s'éclipsa le reste de l'après-midi pour discuter de leur plan avec les autres.

« Tu ne l'accompagnes pas ? _Demanda Lyra à Bucky._

\- Non. Tu veux arrêter les tirs ?

\- Non, non, je ne disais pas ça pour ça…

Le jeune femme tira quelques tirs et toucha à quelques endroits le mannequin, même si à chaque fois ce n'était pas dans des parties vitales.

\- Ralentir l'adversaire, c'est déjà bien non ? _Tenta Lyra, pour faire de l'humour._

\- Oui, mais l'arrêter c'est encore mieux. _Lui rétorqua le brun, en lui montrant pour la énième fois comme se positionner._

Lyra calqua sa position sur la sienne et tira. Pile dans les parties intimes du mannequin. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux et se tourna vers Bucky, un sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Si ça, ça n'arrête pas quelqu'un, je ne comprends pas ! _Ria Lyra._

Bucky laissa échapper un soufflement de nez et posa son arme sur le banc.

\- Pas mal, celui-ci. Une pause ?

Lyra acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête et attrapa une bouteille d'eau. La jeune femme sentait venir un moment de blanc gênant et chercha vite comment le détourner.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air de beaucoup participer à la mise en place des plans avec les autres… Ni même de beaucoup traîner avec eux… Tu ne t'entends pas avec eux ?

Face aux sourcils froncés du soldat sur elle, Lyra se sentit tomber sur une pente glissante. _Mais pourquoi t'as dit ça… on dirait sa mère,_ pensa le jeune femme.

\- Je veux dire, je te vois plus avec Steve et Sam que les autres… il y a une raison particulière ? »

La discussion était bien plus facile avec Steve, voir même avec Tony quand il était de bonne humeur. Lyra sentait bien qu'elle devait s'arrêter là face au silence de son interlocuteur. Ce moment de gêne qu'elle voulait éviter, elle l'avait créer elle-même. En sentant le regard de Bucky trop insistant et trop plein d'incompréhension, elle détourna le regard. Elle se remit à tirer vers le mannequin et travailla sa posture. Au moins, le bruit des balles camouflait un peu sa gêne.

Sans tourner son regard vers lui, Lyra entendit le soldat se relever et bouger dans sa direction. Elle évita son regard quand il toucha son coude pour le tendre. Elle évita aussi son regard quand il écarta ses pieds l'un de l'autre. Elle continua d'éviter son regard quand il mis une main sur son dos pour la replacer. Mais elle ne put éviter son regard quand il prononça quelques mots. Elle s'y noya, même.

« N'essaye pas de comprendre, je te prie. Il n'est pas compliqué de voir qu'ils n'ont pas confiance en moi, pourtant. »

Lyra se sentit assez mal en entendant ses mots. Il avait parlé froidement. Il n'avait même pas essayé de ne pas le vexer. Il semblait vouloir… l'éloigner.

En reportant son attention sur la cible, Lyra se concentra plus que tout à l'heure et toucha la poitrine à plusieurs reprises. Bucky s'écarta d'elle quand elle réussit et elle ressentit un sentiment étrange.

Elle ne voulait pas s'éloigner de lui.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 :**

_Disclaimer : L'univers Marvel ne m'appartient pas, seuls mes personnages et l'intrigue de la fiction viennent de mon imagination._

_Je vois que vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à lire cette fanfiction, ça me fait très plaisir ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, ça encourage énormément à poursuivre l'écriture et ça me permettrait d'apprendre à vous connaître !_

Le moment était enfin arrivé. Avec un peu d'appréhension mais aussi d'excitation pour Lyra, les Avengers arrivèrent en Afrique du Sud. Après concertation, ils décidèrent que Lyra ne resterait pas dans le quinjet à attendre avec Banner et qu'elles les accompagnèrent dans le grand entrepôt. Ça arrangeait la jeune femme, qui aurait trouvé l'idée ridicule de la laisser en « renforts ». C'était le moment pour elle de voir si ses entraînements avec les autres l'avait endurcie.

Il fallait retrouver la moindre trace d'Ultron, en commençant par trouver l'associé de Strucker. Lyra se contentait d'écouter les directives, de suivre, d'obéir et pour l'instant, ils réussirent tous à s'infiltrer sans encombres dans un immense hangar sombre. Lyra portait une combinaison noire si moulante qu'elle était gênée à chacun de ses pas. Elle n'avait aucun doute que s'il y avait de l'action, elle n'aurait aucun mal à se mouvoir. Elle avait l'impression que ses formes allaient faire craquer le tissu. Entre des scientifiques excellents, un demi-dieu et des super-soldats, Lyra espérait que sa combinaison soit elle aussi dotée d'une capacité surnaturelle à ne pas se trouer.

Ils avançaient doucement à la recherche de leur cible. Lyra n'utilisait pas son pouvoir tant qu'elle n'était pas en danger. Elle avait l'impression que son énergie se faisait absorber petit à petit quand elle l'utilisait longtemps.

L'équipe décida de se séparer pour ne pas être trop voyante. Steve partit avec Stark et Thor et Lyra partit avec Sam et Bucky. Barton et Romanoff avançaient de leur côté séparément. Sur une passerelle, Lyra et ses coéquipiers se hâtèrent d'entrer dans un couloir quand ils entendirent la voix d'Ultron surgir d'ils-ne-savaient-où. Ils entendirent une discussion de loin et ensuite des coups. En se concertant d'un regard, les trois coéquipiers avancèrent plus vite dans le couloir en essayant d'atteindre les autres. Dans leur course, ils se firent intercepter par plusieurs hommes. Le combat commençait pour Sam et Bucky et la jeune femme, en arrière-plan, se fit petite. Elle utilisa son pouvoir en les contournant. Elle s'avança dans le couloir à côté des combats jusqu'à arriver derrière leurs agresseurs. La brunette dégaina son arme et tira plusieurs coups dans leurs agresseurs. Elle ne visait pas leurs organes vitaux. Elle ne se jugeait pas assez bonne tireuse pour être sûre de ne pas toucher ses coéquipiers. Ses balles touchèrent une fois sur deux, mais elles aidèrent les garçons à mettre un terme à leurs combats plus rapidement. Ils continuèrent jusqu'à ce que leur couloir débouche sur une grande salle où machines et humains s'entre-tuaient.

Sam disparut du champ de vision de Lyra lorsqu'il sauta et déploya ses ailes au-dessus de la balustrade. Il prenait visiblement en chasse une armure de Stark. Lyra vit Bucky descendre vite les marches et chercher un endroit pour se mettre à couvert. La jeune femme ne voulait pas être un poids pour lui en le suivant. Elle décida de descendre les marches à sa suite, d'utiliser son pouvoir, et de s'avancer plus avant dans la salle. Elle remarqua un homme qui détonnait avec les autres. Habillait en bleu et avec les cheveux blancs, il venait de mettre un coup de poing à Steve. Elle le vit commencer à courir dans une autre direction mais, aussi vite qu'il avait commencer à courir, elle le perdit de vue. Elle stoppa sa course, étonnée. Devant elle tomba un homme. Elle savait qu'il ne pouvait la voir et elle en tira profit. Il était trop près pour qu'elle puisse dégainer, alors elle attrapa une des débris qui volait dans la salle et le frappa de toutes ses forces à la tête.

Elle releva la tête et se prit un coup dans les côtes. Il n'était pas très fort et elle remarqua pourquoi. A côté d'elle se battait Steve avec un homme, elle n'avait pris qu'une coup par inadvertance. Elle aida Steve en se positionnant derrière son ennemi. Elle lui tint les bras autant qu'elle put et Steve lui asséna un coup de bouclier dans le visage. L'homme tomba raide et Lyra se rendit visible pour sourire à Steve. Il la remercia d'un coup de tête et repartit.

Lyra vit soudain une vive lumière bleue se déplacer jusqu'à elle. Elle utilisa son pouvoir mais se prit tout de même cet éclair de plein fouet. Elle tomba à plat sur le sol crasseux. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait et en réponse aux questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête, l'homme aux cheveux blancs qu'elle avait aperçut apparut soudain au-dessus d'elle. Elle comprit alors que cet éclair bleu était en fait cet homme et qu'il avait plaqué par terre. Face à son air d'incompréhension, elle en conclut qu'elle était toujours invisible et elle lui mit avec le plus de force possible un coup dans les parties génitales. Elle se défit de son emprise et repartit au pas de course vers un coin à couvert pour économiser ses forces. Utiliser son pouvoir la fatiguait d'ordinaire et l'effort n'aidait pas. Elle ne voyait plus personne de l'équipe et commença à s'inquiéter.

Elle descendit des marches et arriva dans un salon qui détonnait de tout ce qu'elle avait vu dans le hangar. Elle s'immobilisa sur le seuil de la porte. Ce salon, elle ne le connaissait que trop bien. Une cheminée en pierres trônait au milieu des couleurs crèmes de la pièce. Elle s'avança lentement au centre de la pièce. Sur la table basse, un vase avait été disposé avec des chardons. Ces plantes de sa terre natale lui firent tourner la tête. Elle n'avait rien à faire ici, ce n'était pas normale. Par la baie vitrée, la jeune femme avait une vue resplendissante sur un lac dans une vallée. Un village composé de maisons au style écossais faisait chavirer son cœur. En frôlant un fauteuil, elle reconnut le bruit délicat du tissu. Le fauteuil était en cuir, mais elle, portait une robe blanche qui s'arrêtait au-dessus du genou. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit derrière elle avec fracas. Elle se retourna et fit quelques pas en arrière, surprise.

« Tu ne viens pas me dire bonjour ? » _Demanda d'un ton calme le premier homme qui entrait._

Lyra sentait la panique monter en elle. Elle baissa le regard sans geste brusque et la vue du bracelet électronique à son poignet droit manqua de lui arracha un haut-le-cœur. Derrière le grand homme brun entrait ses amis, trois autres hommes qui semblait à Lyra plus grand les uns que les autres. Ils étaient tous bien habillés mais des traces de saletés et de sang démontraient à Lyra qu'elle devait reculer. Elle avait devant elle, tout sourire, Darren. Les autres hommes s'installèrent dans des fauteuils tandis que Darren s'avançait vers elle. Il portait un costume bleu marine qui lui était propre. _Il ne se salit jamais les mains…_ Lyra essayait de se concentrer sur les détails plutôt qu'à la démarche qu'il avait. D'apparence, il était un homme charmant qui avait l'air du parfait gendre. Et pourtant dans sa démarche, Lyra ne voyait que le lion s'avancer vers sa proie. Elle n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux, tant son visage la répugnait…

Elle sentit son corps entier de raidir lorsqu'il lui attrapa le poignet. Il la serra si fort qu'elle sut que dans les prochains jours elle aurait une marque. Il prit la parole une nouvelle fois, mais cette fois-ci, sa voix était glaciale. Il serrait la mâchoire en parlant, si bien que Lyra avait l'impression qu'il crachait ses mots.

« Je t'ai demandé de me dire bonjour… ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué !

Lyra se sentit plaquer contre la baie vitrée. Le corps de l'homme se pressa contre elle. Elle supplia son corps de répondre, mais quand elle entendit les rires des hommes de main de son bourreau, elle sut que personne ne l'aiderait. Elle sentait toujours cette prise sur son poignet et la sensation chaude de la main de l'homme sur sa cuisse se fit omniprésente. La douleur physique n'était plus rien face à l'humiliation. Darren enleva sa main et la jeune femme entendit le bruit qui lui glaçait le sang. Elle l'entendit défaire sa braguette et la brunette ne put plus se retenir.

« Lâche-moi ! _S'exclama-t-elle._

Elle tenta de se défaire de son emprise mais il lui serra la gorge. Pas assez fort pour qu'elle ne tombe pas dans l'inconscience. Elle retenait ses pleurs de toutes ses forces.

« Lyra ! »

Elle semblait connaître cette voix. Elle semblait si lointaine… Et pourtant Steve et Bucky, accroupis, étaient bien là. La jeune femme cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et remarqua qu'ils étaient humides. Sa vision était brouillée et elle sentit une main sur son bras. Elle se détacha rapidement et essaya de se reculer le plus possible. Elle adapta sa vision rapidement en essuyant ses larmes et se rendit compte que Steve essayait de la réconforter. Son cœur se serra. Elle se doutait qu'elle devait avoir l'air lamentable, allongée là par terre. Mais il ne pouvait pas l'aider.

Elle se remit sur ses pieds et la jeune femme leur fit un signe de tête pour leur montrer qu'ils pouvaient partir. Les deux hommes se relevèrent et d'un pas rapide ils essayèrent de sortir d'ici. Elle maintenait une bonne distance de marche entre ses coéquipiers et elle. Dans son oreillette, Lyra entendait Stark dire qu'il avait réussi à stopper Banner et qu'ils devaient tous rejoindre le quinjet. De toute évidence, rien ne s'était comme prévu pour tout le monde.

A la sortie de l'entrepôt, Lyra respira de grands bols d'air frais. Elle se passa les mains sur le visage tout en continuant d'avancer. Elle avait hâte d'enlever cette combinaison ridicule qui lui comprimait le corps. Elle voulait respirer. Elle commença à enlever ses gants avant même d'avoir franchi le seuil du quinjet. A l'intérieur, tout le monde gardait le silence. Lorsqu'ils décollèrent, vers une destination inconnue, la jeune femme apprécia grandement d'être au calme. Tout le monde avait l'air aussi secoué qu'elle. Elle alla vite revêtir un large sweat et un pantalon de sport et passa l'entièreté du voyage assise dans un coin, à partager quelques mots quand il le fallait seulement.

Le quinjet se posa sur un terrain aéré et par la fenêtre, Lyra voyait une grande et belle maison ainsi qu'une grange. Barton menait la marche et ils entrèrent tous en file indienne. En entrant, la jeune femme découvrit une maison adorable. Une femme avec un sourire bienveillant les accueilli. Barton l'embrassa et l'équipe fut témoin d'une scène adorable de vie de famille. Des enfants montraient le bout de leur nez en saluant avec joie leur père et Romanoff. Lyra fut inondée face à d'aussi belles ondes. Elle rangea sa mine défaite et afficha un sourire de façade. La jeune femme voulait essayer de rendre à cette si belle famille un peu de leur bonne humeur, même si elle savait qu'elle n'en menait certainement pas large.

En entendant Thor juste en face d'elle écraser des jouets, Lyra ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire sincère. Le demi-dieu sortit précipitamment de la pièce et du regard, elle vit Thor s'envoler dans les airs.

La femme de Barton, Laura, leur fit visiter la maison et leur montra leurs chambres. Lyra ne pouvait décrire le bonheur qu'elle ressentit en voyant qu'elle squatterait une chambre à elle seule. Un peu plus tard, Laura apporta des vêtements propres à Lyra. Deux T-shirts larges, un jean et une robe. Elle la remercia et Lyra s'accorda un bon moment de solitude dans la chambre. Elle essayait de s'occuper en s'attachant les cheveux en tresse, ou bien même à regarder les éléments de la pièce. Des jouets traînaient dans certains endroits, mais globalement la pièce était bien rangée. Elle laissait son regard vagabonder partout dans la petite chambre.

Elle revoyait les images du souvenir que la sorcière lui avait donné. En fermant les paupières, les images étaient encore pires, et en bougeant son regard cela n'arrangeait rien. Lyra se stoppa sur son reflet dans un miroir. En essayant de confronter son reflet, la jeune femme évacua les larmes qu'elle retenait depuis des heures. Elle se haïssait au moins autant qu'elle haïssait l'homme qui lui avait infligé tant de souffrances. Sa faiblesse face à lui, sa peur, sa résignation… Tout ces éléments faisaient d'elle une lâche. La jeune femme s'était détesté pour avoir lâcher prise. Elle avait peur de perdre la vie, mais ce n'est que par la suite qu'elle avait voulu se la prendre elle-même. Avec le temps, elle s'était remise de cet affront qu'elle s'était fait à elle-même. Mais c'est un combat intérieur constant qu'elle menait. Maintenant qu'elle était seule et confrontée à elle-même, Lyra préféra sortir et descendre retrouver le bruit ambiant. Les autres lui changeaient les idées.

Elle vit Laura derrière les fourneaux, Barton et Sam en train de nettoyer et de ranger les jouets et Romanoff qui mettait la table.

« Je peux t'aider ? _Demanda Lyra d'une petite voix à Laura._

\- Bien sûr ! Hmm… j'essaye une nouvelle recette. Tu sais cuisiner ? _Lui répondit-elle avec un sourire._

\- Je me débrouille.

Laura lui montra du doigt une recette canadienne. Tandis qu'elle s'occupait de la viande, Lyra s'occupait de couper et cuire les légumes.

\- Tu te débrouilles bien, ça sent déjà bon.

Lyra lui répondit par un sourire.

\- Au fait, je ne connais pas ton nom. Tu es une nouvelle arrivée dans l'équipe, non ?

\- Oui.. Je m'appelle Lyra.

\- Tu n'es pas d'ici non ? Je peux l'entendre à ton accent.

Laura était très curieuse. Mais son visage plein de bienveillance n'en faisait pas de la curiosité mal placée. Elle voulait apprendre à connaître cette occupante de sa maison.

\- Je suis écossaise. Je suis arrivée à New-York il n'y a pas très longtemps. Et disons que… je me suis faite remarquée. » _Répondit Lyra avec un sourire qu'elle essayait de rendre amical._

Le conversation fut coupée court quand les autres membres de l'équipe entrèrent dans la maison. Ils arrivaient avec une table en plus et Romanoff les maudit de ne pas l'avoir amener plus tôt. Lyra voyait bien que chacun essayait de retrouver de la gaieté pour ne pas imposer à la famille leur humeur maussade.

Lyra et Laura amenèrent sur la table les plats et enfants comme adultes s'installèrent. Lyra prit place à côté de Romanoff et Bucky vint s'installer à ses côtés. Pour cacher son malaise face à cette présence masculine très proche d'elle, Lyra lui adressa un petit sourire timide. Le soldat n'y répondit pas et baissa les yeux sur son assiette. Lui aussi semblait affecté par la vision qu'il avait eu.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait intégré l'équipe, Lyra sympathisa réellement avec Natasha. Elles plaisantaient avec Sam en face d'elles et Lyra sentit son cœur et ses pensées s'alléger. Pendant le repas, Lyra surpris de temps à autres Bucky se décaler pour ne pas trop la coller. La pièce étant assez petite, ils étaient tous serrés les uns les autres. Le soldat essayait de mettre une petite distance, ce qui étonna la jeune femme. Peut-être était-il aussi mal à l'aise qu'elle. Elle ne lui posa aucune question et se contenta d'échanger sans un mot avec lui avec seulement les yeux. Il ne faisait plus comme au début du repas à éviter tout le monde du regard.

Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le quinjet, Lyra s'attarda sur chaque personne assise autour de la table. Tous étaient là, à se serrer les coudes, à essayer de rendre l'ambiance plus détendue. Tous s'acceptaient. La jeune femme vit pour la première fois ce qui rendait cette équipe si unique. Ils n'étaient pas juste collègues de travail. Ils étaient tous amis. Elle se surprit à espérer qu'elle aussi, ils l'acceptent.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 :**

_Disclaimer : L'univers Marvel ne m'appartient pas, seuls mes personnages et l'intrigue de la fiction viennent de mon imagination._

_N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, ça encourage énormément à poursuivre l'écriture et ça me permettrait d'apprendre à vous connaître !_

_Je dois avouer qu'en ce moment j'ai du mal à écrire… J'ai des périodes où j'ai l'impression que ce que j'écris n'est pas terrible, j'imagine que certain(e)s d'entre vous connaissent ce sentiment. Si vous avez quoi que ce soit à me faire remarquer ou quoi, n'hésitez pas, je vous lirai avec plaisir ! J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre, bonne lecture !_

Une douce brise venait faire danser les branches des arbres. Leur mouvement incessant, accompagné des chants d'oiseaux, était envoûtant. Lyra ne s'était pas évadée au milieu d'un tableau pareil depuis bien longtemps. Aucun son de voiture, aucune odeur de pot d'échappement, seulement la nature pour venir apaiser les âmes.

Lyra était assise sur un banc sous le porche de la maison des Barton et profitait de cette première matinée chez eux pour se détendre. Les délicieux parfums des fleurs et de l'herbe fraîche lui chatouillaient agréablement les narines.

La jeune femme avait lâché ses cheveux en accrochant les deux mèches qui encadraient son visage derrière sa tête. Elle avait revêtu un des T-shirts de Laura ainsi que le jean qu'elle lui avait prêté. L'équipe avait décidé de rester quelques jours avec l'autorisation des Barton pour se reprendre.

Tout le monde vaquait à ses occupations. Au loin, Lyra voyait Steve et Sam en train de discuter avec Clint. Ce dernier avait une feuille dans les mains et montrait aux deux hommes un bout de terrain vide à côté de sa maison. La brunette laissa traîner un sourire sur son visage. Les Barton avait tout d'une famille que la jeune femme aurait adoré construire.

Son flot de pensée arrêta de se déverser quand le bruit de la porte d'entrée se fit entendre. Lyra tourna la tête vers le nouvel arrivant dans son espace. Elle fit un sourire à Stark qui venait s'appuyer contre la façade de la maison près d'elle. La jeune femme reporta son attention sur le paysage.

« La salle de bain est libre de l'étage est libre. Même s'il me semble que Banner a siphonné ce qu'il restait de l'eau chaude. _Plaisanta-t-il._

\- Je crois que je vais passer mon tour pour aujourd'hui dans ce cas.

\- Une douche froide peut remettre les idées en place pourtant. »

Le sourire de la jeune femme se fana et elle regarda ses mains. Elle n'avait ni envie de parler de la veille, ni envie de lui faire des petites confidences sur ce qui la troublait. Mais dans un sens, c'est lui qui l'avait sorti de sa détresse… Ses pensées se perdirent de nouveau jusqu'à ce que Stark brise de nouveau le silence.

« Je ne vous ai pas encore présenté mes… _Il semblait chercher ses mots_, enfin, le fiasco d'hier est en parti ma faute, alors… Je ne vous entraînerai plus dans ces missions. On vous ramènera à la tour quand on pourra.

\- Pardon ?

La jeune femme tourna vivement la tête vers le milliardaire. Elle fronça les sourcils en le regardant dans les yeux, comme pour savoir s'il se moquait d'elle.

\- Au premier abord, c'est vous qui m'avait demandé de l'aide, je vous rappelle. Et maintenant je vous dois cette aide. Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous abandonner tous alors que chacun d'entre vous m'avez aidée.

\- Oh arrêtez, vous ne me devez rien.

Stark avait pouffé à la fin de sa phrase. Lyra avait l'impression d'avoir dit une énormité. En voyant le regard que Stark lui lançait, elle voyait qu'il ne voulait pas être méchant. La brunette soupira légèrement.

\- Vous ne vous débarrasserez pas de moi comme ça, c'est hors de question. Ma dette n'est pas payée. On s'est tous fait retourné la tête il me semble.

Stark se mit à regarder le paysage avec elle et grimaça.

\- Je ne vous pensais pas aussi mauvais pour parler aux femmes. _ Plaisanta Lyra, pour détendre l'atmosphère maintenant qu'elle avait gagné ce combat._

_\- _Ne vous y trompez pas, je suis un séducteur né, demandez à Pepper. Estimez-vous plutôt heureuse que je n'ai pas envie de vous mettre dans mon lit.

La brunette s'offusqua une fois encore, mais cette fois-ci ils rirent tous deux.

\- Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre !

\- Prenez-le comme bon vous semble, ça m'est égal. »

Il partit en direction du trio, laissant la jeune femme tranquille, avec de nouveau un sourire sur les lèvres.

Après le repas du midi, Lyra s'installa à une table du salon et aida Lila, la fille des Barton, à faire ses devoirs. La pièce ouverte sur la cuisine se vidait peu à peu, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que la brunette, la petite et le soldat de l'hiver. Toute l'équipe avait décidé d'aider la famille attendrissante qui les accueillait et l'homme semblait avoir trouvé un moyen de le faire. En laissant flâner son regard vers lui, Lyra le vit s'affairer devant l'évier de la cuisine. Quand il eût fini de s'occuper de la vaisselle, la jeune femme reporta son regard sur le cahier de la petite Lila. Elle remarqua des petits dessins dans les angles et un grand papillon au centre de la feuille, à la place des additions posées que Lila devait faire. Lyra lui adressa un petit sourire quand la petite releva la tête avec un air malicieux.

« Tu n'es plus beaucoup concentrée, on dirait. _Lui dit la jeune femme toujours avec un sourire._

\- Toi non plus ! »

Sur ces mots, la petite descendit de sa chaise en riant, contente d'avoir cloué le bec d'une adulte. Lyra la vit filer dans le jardin et entendit une voix s'exprimer derrière elle.

« Elle a du répondant. _Déclara Barnes._

Lyra tourna la tête dans sa direction. Il s'essuyait les mains avec un torchon, appuyé sur le dossier d'une chaise.

\- Trop pour mon propre bien. » _Lui répondit-elle en souriant._

Il esquissa une sorte de sourire en coin et Lyra se leva de sa chaise et entama quelques pas en sa direction. Elle combla la distance qui les séparait et appuya sa hanche contre le plan de travail. Elle plongea son regard dans ses yeux azurs, avant qu'il ne les baisse pour attraper un gant en cuir qu'il mit à sa main en métal.

Une pensée vint à la demoiselle et elle se sentit un peu mal à l'aise de ne pas y avoir penser avant.

« Au fait… _Il reporta son attention sur elle_, je ne t'ai jamais dit… Ni à Steve d'ailleurs, merci. Merci pour l'autre jour dans l'entrepôt quand vous…

\- Arrête, _la stoppa-t-il,_ ne remercie pas. Pas pour ça, c'est normal. Elle nous a tous… retourné la tête.

Lyra baissa les yeux. Elle ne pouvait pas se plaindre en connaissant son passif en matière de non-maîtrise de son cerveau.

\- Par contre, avec Steve on y a réfléchi. Si on a fait quelque chose après t'avoir récupérer qui était déplacé, et bien…

La jeune femme lui lança un regard plein d'incompréhension. Elle ignorait pourquoi ils pensaient cela. L'homme s'expliqua en retenant un soupir.

\- Même après coup, tu avais l'air effrayée. Alors on a cru que c'était à cause de nous.

Lyra fronça les sourcils en repensant à ce jour-là. Maintenant elle s'en voulait presque d'avoir lancé le sujet.

\- Non pas du tout. C'était à cause de ce que j'ai vu… Vous n'avez rien du tout à vous reprocher. »

Elle lui adressa un mince sourire et elle vit qu'il plongeait son regard dans le sien. Elle avait l'impression qu'il voulait sonder son esprit. Elle avait du mal à lire le mélange de sentiments qu'il cachait au fond de ses yeux. On aurait dit de la compréhension et de la tristesse et Lyra se sentit presque se liquéfier. Elle avait une soudaine envie de se… confier. Au fil des semaines, elle avait appris son histoire à travers Steve et elle avait appris à connaître une personne bien plus torturée qu'elle. Elle avait envie de lui parler non pas par obligation comme avec Stark, mais pour se lâcher. Elle avait envie de lui parler peut-être aussi à cause d'une curiosité mal placé pour qu'il s'ouvre à elle. Elle en avait aussi envie pour qu'il apprenne à la connaître. Elle avait envie de lui parler parce qu'elle sentait qu'il ne la jugerait pas. Mais surtout, elle avait envie de lui parler pour être vraiment comprise. Elle se rapprocha timidement et s'assit sur la chaise sur laquelle il s'accoudait. Le jeune femme ouvrit la bouche et c'est ce moment que choisirent Banner et Natasha pour entrer dans la maison.

Leurs regards gênés se croisèrent tandis que le soldat se redressait devant les nouveaux venus, en fourrant ses mains dans les poches de son jean. L'espionne laissa son regard aller de Lyra à Barnes et esquissa un sourire malicieux à la jeune femme avant d'entraîner Banner à l'étage. La jeune femme n'était pas vraiment à l'aise avec ce que la rouquine avait dû penser, mais bien vite elle entendit une porte se fermer à l'étage. Elle fit basculer sa tête en arrière en riant et elle vit Barnes hausser les sourcils avec un sourire en coin.

Le reste de la journée se passa à merveille, dans la bonne humeur. En pleine nuit, Lyra fut réveillée par un cauchemar. Darren hantait sa nuit et la brunette se mordit la joue d'énervement. Elle savait qu'elle n'arriverait pas à se rendormir de si tôt et qu'il fallait d'abord qu'elle se vide la tête. De crainte de croiser quelqu'un, Lyra ne pouvait se résoudre de ne mettre qu'un t-shirt sur elle. Mais elle n'avait pas la foi de mettre un pantalon. Elle opta pour la petite robe noire que Laura lui avait prêté. Sa virée nocturne ne durerait pas longtemps, de toute façon.

Elle descendit à pas feutrés les escaliers et arriva jusqu'à la cuisine. A défaut de prendre un café – la machine allait réveillée tout le monde -, elle prit un verre d'eau et le remplit à l'évier. Derrière elle, elle entendit le plancher craquer et dut rattraper son verre qui manqua de s'écraser au sol au moins 4 fois. De peur elle se rendit invisible, même si elle savait bien que de toute évidence c'était trop tard. Quand la brunette vit Barnes avec un rayon de lune, les yeux écarquillés, une tomate dans sa main valide et les lèvres pincées, elle comprit qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre. Elle se rendit visible et lui fit un sourire crispé en amenant le verre à sa bouche. Il avait attaché ses cheveux en chignon et n'avait revêtu qu'un sweat et un pantalon de jogging. Le soldat s'éloigna d'elle en direction de la porte d'entrée et lui fit un regard en arrière, lui intimant de le suivre. Lyra s'exécuta et ils s'assirent sur les marches du pavillon.

Ils restèrent en silence quelques minutes, elle buvant son verre et lui mangeant sa tomate. Quand la jeune le vit croquer dans sa tomate, un petit rire la prit.

« Mais qui mange une tomate comme ça ?

Il ouvrit grand les yeux avant de lever un sourcil.

\- Quoi tu les manges comment ?

\- Avec un couteau.

\- Si tu fais la vaisselle demain, je veux bien te faire plaisir et la couper.

Elle s'offusqua en un « Quoi ? » et dût se forcer à se retenir de rire franchement.

\- Et toi, tu t'échappes où habillée comme ça ?

\- Qui voudrait partir de cet endroit ? _Lui répondit Lyra avec un sourire vague avant de prendre une moue boudeuse._ Et puis je n'ai pas à me justifier, c'est une très bonne tenue pour aller boire de l'eau.

Il haussa les sourcils et la jeune femme roula des yeux exagérément.

\- Ah, la voilà ! La différence d'âge et de pensée de quatre-vingt ans entre nous. _Le taquina la jeune femme._

\- J'ai pratiquement cent ans d'accord, mais tu n'as plus vingt ans, tu exagères. »

Elle ne savait plus quoi lui répondre. Elle se contenta de partir dans un rire. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu si détendu et c'était la première fois qu'elle avait une conversation aussi banale avec quelqu'un. Cela lui faisait un bien fou. Elle se sentait bien et n'avait pas envie de retourner dans sa chambre aussi vite. Aussi, elle fit durer son verre d'eau. Mais quand elle vit qu'après avoir terminé sa tomate, il ne retourna pas à l'intérieur et resta assis à côté d'elle, elle fut rassurée. Son bras était en contact avec la manche de son sweat de temps en temps et depuis longtemps, Lyra n'avait plus envie de partir loin face à cette présence masculine qui était proche d'elle.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 :**

_Disclaimer : L'univers Marvel ne m'appartient pas, seuls mes personnages et l'intrigue de la fiction viennent de mon imagination._

_N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, ça encourage énormément à poursuivre l'écriture et ça me permettrait d'apprendre à vous connaître ! Merci Miss_Nervy pour tes adorables commentaires, ça me donne du baume au cœur de voir que l'histoire te plaît !_

_Ce chapitre a été compliqué à écrire, vous comprendrez pourquoi. Après avoir bien débattu avec moi-même, j'ai préféré aborder ce sujet maintenant. C'était nécessaire pour la suite des événements. Maintenant que j'ai mis un peu de suspens, bonne lecture !_

Au matin de cette deuxième journée chez les Barton, Lyra se réveilla exténuée. Quelques rayons de lumière filtraient à travers les volets. Le soleil semblait déjà haut dans le ciel et des éclats de voix se faisaient entendre dans la maison. La jeune femme ne se rappelait pas de l'heure à laquelle elle s'était couchée mais elle ignora sa fatigue et enfila un peignoir avant de se précipiter vers la salle de bain de l'étage, inoccupée. Sous le jet d'eau, elle se repassa sa nuit sous ses paupières closes et souffla. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait pris, mais finalement elle était heureuse de l'avoir fait.

Elle descendit les marches et s'arrêta devant l'horloge du couloir. 10H15. Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de ses lèvres. Tout le monde était matinal et elle se sentait mal de traîner et laisser tout le monde faire des tâches à sa place. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la cuisine, personne à part Steve ne lui prêta attention. Il manquait quelques personnes de l'équipe. Ceux qui étaient présents dans la pièce étaient soit dans de grandes conversations, soit ils s'occupaient activement. La jeune femme se servit une tasse de café et rejoignit son ami attablé.

« Comment tu te sens ? _Lui demanda-t-il._

\- Bien. Très bien même, merci. Et toi ?

\- Ça va. Tu as vraiment l'air d'aller mieux. _Ils se sourirent_. C'est pour le mieux, on va bientôt partir.

Lyra baissa la tête en souriant. Les meilleures choses ont une fin, et ces petits moments hors du temps allaient bientôt se terminer.

\- C'est quoi le plan ?

\- On ne peut pas rester plus longtemps. On ne sait pas ce qu'Ultron mijote, mais on ne peut pas se terrer indéfiniment. »

La jeune femme secoua la tête. Elle avait tout de même assez hâte de régler cette histoire d'intelligence artificielle destructrice. Mais pour l'heure, son regard fut attiré par la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrit pour faire place à Barnes. Il transportait des bûches dans ses bras, qu'il alla poser certainement dans la salle à manger avec l'aide de Barton. La jeune femme triturait ses doigts et reporta son attention sur Steve en espérant qu'il n'était pas observateur. Elle n'avait pas envie de répondre à des questions. Mais déjà, les yeux du blond étaient plissés sur la jeune femme, interrogateurs.

**FLASHBACK**

_Les yeux de Lyra étaient rivés sur le bois des marches tandis que son flot de paroles se déversait. Raconter cela à quelqu'un lui faisait du bien. Elle ignorait pourquoi ce moment était tombé sur lui, l'occasion s'était déjà présentée avec Stark, ou même Steve. Mais les deux hommes n'auraient pas compris. Elle voulait être écoutée et Stark et elle n'étaient pas assez proches pour qu'elle se confie. Quant à Steve… Il l'écouterait certainement. Mais il essaierait de lui remonter le moral, et il lui jetterait son regard si gentil. Un regard de pitié. Elle n'avait pas besoin de ça. Alors que l'homme qui était assis à côté d'elle avait vécu une épreuve semblable. La jeune femme se sentait mal rien qu'en imaginant ce qu'il devait penser. Il allait certainement la voir comme une pauvre idiote, une voleuse qui avait cherché ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Mais cette sensation était minime comparée à celle qu'elle ressentait en lui parlant. _

_De temps en temps, elle relevait la tête vers ses yeux et elle tombait nez-à-nez avec ce bleu vif. Il fronçait les sourcils et la jeune femme n'arrivait pas à décrypter ses pensées. Mais lui parler et se sentir écoutée lui procurait un tel apaisement qu'elle se fichait bien de savoir s'il la trouvait pathétique. Lorsqu'elle eut fini son discours, le sentiment de délivrance qu'elle ressentit d'avoir mis des mots sur tout cela était indescriptible. Elle n'avait pas pu le raconter avant et pouvoir mettre des mots sur tout cela à voix haute était tellement différent que de le garder dans sa tête et ressasser. _

_Elle ferma les yeux un instant et devant son air fermé, elle regretta presque d'avoir dit tout cela. Elle fit un sourire à Barnes et se leva, prête à aller s'enterrer sous sa couette. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle entendit le son de sa voix lui répondre._

**FIN DU FLASHBACK**

Lyra s'entraînait dans une salle que Clint s'était aménagé. Elle s'entraînait avec ce qu'elle avait trouvé, à savoir des couteaux et une hachette, qu'elle lançait sur une cible. Contrairement à ses entraînements à l'arme à feu, avec les armes blanches, elle touchait toujours la cible. Sa petite conversation avec Steve quelques heures auparavant l'avait stressée. Elle ne voulait pas être un boulet pour eux et prouver à Stark qu'il avait eu raison de lui donner sa confiance. Elle lança la hachette en plein milieu de la cible sans hésitation et entendit une petite voix derrière elle.

« Tu te débrouilles bien avec ça. _Lança Natasha, marchant avec Clint en tenue de combat._

\- Merci.

\- Je peux te laisser la hache, si tu veux, _lui dit Clint avec un sourire._ Par contre je garde les couteaux, Laura va me tuer de te les céder.

\- C'est gentil. _Lyra lui rendit son sourire._ Je crois pas que Stark en ait dans ses gadgets.

\- Pas encore, mais il pourrait peut-être t'en fabriquer une. »

Les deux espions commencèrent à s'entraîner dans un bout de la salle et la brunette continua à faire ses lancers. Elle se découvrait un nouveau talent pour les armes de lancer. Lyra ne pouvait que constater que depuis qu'elle côtoyait l'équipe, elle faisait de grands progrès en combat. La force qu'ils dégageaient lui donnait la volonté de se surpasser. Avec ce qu'il s'était passé à New-York dans son ancien appartement, elle ressentait le besoin de ne plus être sans défense.

La jeune femme aida à débarrasser la table du midi et s'installa en tailleur devant le canapé du salon. La petite Lila et son frère avait laissé leurs dessins et crayons variés éparpillés sur la table basse. Lyra profitait du calme de la pièce. Tout le monde était occupé ailleurs et elle savourait ces quelques moments de bien-être.

La brunette laissa son regard vagabonder sur les feuilles colorés. Cooper était un peu plus âgé que Lila et s'était entraîné à écrire avec divers stylos, tandis que sa petite sœur avait dessiné à sa façon les membres de l'équipe. Tous étaient reconnaissables par un petit élément que la petite avait reproduit. Ils étaient tous les neufs en ligne avec Clint dessiné en grand au milieu entouré de cœurs. Steve était colorié en bleu et tenait un bouclier reproduit fidèlement. Stark était dessiné avec son armure et était en lévitation, Natasha n'était reconnaissable que par sa crinière flamboyante, Banner à côté était représenté en Hulk. Clint surplombait les personnages, même Hulk, et était dessiné avec un jean et un T-shirt. Thor avait le bras levé et des éclairs bleus partaient de son marteau. Lyra se reconnut à côté du dieu et cela lui arracha un sourire. Lila l'avait dessiné en noir, comme pour Romanoff. Venait ensuite Barnes, reconnaissable par son bras gris et des cheveux longs, ainsi que Sam qui avait son sac sur le dos, comme le jour où l'équipe avait débarqué chez les Barton. Les enfants étaient attachants et avaient pris la peine de tous les dessiner comme une bande de super-héros. Lyra reposa le dessin devant elle et laissa tomber sa tête sur le coussin du canapé.

La brunette entendit deux petits coups portés sur la porte entrouverte à sa droite et ouvrit un œil pour voir Barnes sur le seuil de la porte. La jeune femme ne lui adressa pas un sourire et referma les yeux en fronçant les sourcils. Elle allait avoir du mal à se détendre.

**FLASHBACK**

_« Mon père a toujours été un monstre et ma mère le laissait tout faire. J'ai aussi un frère de trois ans mon cadet. En public, ils tenaient les apparences car c'est une grande famille. Mon père a toujours été très autoritaire. Lorsqu'il voulait quelque chose il le prenait ou se débrouillait pour l'avoir. Mais quand nous avons découvert pour ma capacité à devenir invisible, il est de venu fou de rage. Ce n'est que vers mes dix ans que ça a commencé, ou du moins je ne savais pas que je pouvais faire ça avant. Alors que j'avais cassé des bouteilles que mon père conservait, j'ai couru me cacher entre deux rangées de la bibliothèque. Je l'entendais s'approcher en priant pour qu'il ne me voit pas et lorsqu'il est arrivé à mon niveau, mes prières se sont exaucées, et il est passé sans sourciller. Mes pleurs m'ont trahis ce jour-là et il m'a trouvée à force de jeter des tonnes de livres à travers la pièce. Mon père m'a traitée de monstre et bien d'autres encore. Il a toujours été en colère de ne pas pouvoir avoir ce qu'il voulait avec moi : une fille exemplaire. Un jour il a commis l'impardonnable et je suis partie en emportant de l'argent. J'avais 20 ans._

_Bucky l'écoutait parler sans rien dire. Elle continua à se livrer, se sentant en confiance avec le soldat._

_\- Ensuite, j'ai trouvé un homme, Darren. Nous avons passé quelques semaines ensemble. Avec l'argent que j'avais volé à mes parents, j'avais assez pour passer des mois dans un des plus beau hôtel d'Edimbourg, si j'en avais envie. Mais j'avais trop peur qu'on me reconnaisse ou qu'on me ramène à eux, alors j'ai fait profil bas avec cet homme. On a passé quelques années heureux à revendre les objets qu'on volait. J'étais… naïve. Je lui ai donné de l'argent pour qu'il puisse s'acheter la maison de ses rêves. Ce que je ne savais pas en revanche… c'est ce qu'il faisait de son argent. Il travaillait avec un laboratoire et étudiait mon génome. Ils ont pu fabriquer, à sa demande, un bracelet. Un soir il me l'a offert et à l'instant où je l'ai enfilé, je n'ai pu le rouvrir. Ce truc inhibait mon pouvoir, j'étais complètement à découvert. Des crochets à l'intérieur du bracelet se sont enfoncés dans ma peau et ils ont pu avoir accès à toute sortes de données sur moi, comme ma localisation et mon état de santé. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui intéressait Darren. Il disait vouloir profiter avec moi maintenant que nous avions une fortune. Évidemment, j'ai protesté. Et l'enfer a commencé…_

_Elle sentait que sa voix commençait à trembler, au moins autant que ses mains. En repensant à ses souvenirs, elle ignorait comment aborder la suite. Bucky était toujours là, assis contre le poteau faisant face à la jeune femme à l'autre bout de la marche. Lyra, qui de temps en temps avait relevé les yeux vers lui, faisait son possible pour éviter le regard du centenaire depuis qu'elle avait recommencé à se dévoiler._

_\- Il m'a gardé enfermée pendant plusieurs semaines en passant de temps en temps me voir pour me demander si je voulais m'excuser pour l'avoir repoussé… et un jour il en a eu marre d'attendre. Il m'a sortie de la pièce où il m'avait enfermée et m'a…_

_La jeune femme fronça les sourcils un instant et respira. Elle se contrôlait pour ne pas pleurer. Elle ne voulait pas inspirer la pitié. Elle se ressaisit une dernière fois avant de finir._

_\- Il m'a violée. C'était la première fois d'une longue liste qui a suivie. Mon dieu… C'est la première fois que j'arrive à dire ce mot. Je ne le referais pas de sitôt. Il s'évertuait à me faire perdre espoir de pouvoir le quitter un jour et au bout d'un moment… J'ai… arrêté de me battre… Je pensais avoir perdue mon combat contre lui, alors je l'ai laissé faire… Ça a duré des mois et j'avais presque réussie à le berner. J'ai joué la comédie avec lui pendant tout ce temps qui m'a paru une éternité et il m'a laissée sortir. Je suis sortie deux fois s'en m'enfuir pour qu'il ait réellement confiance. La deuxième fois, j'ai revu mon frère en ville pour la première fois depuis que j'étais partie de chez mes parents et en me voyant amaigrie il a compris que quelque chose clochait. A ma troisième sortie, mon frère m'a aidé a enlevé le bracelet avec une pince et il m'avait fait des faux papiers. L'après-midi-même j'embarquais pour les Etats-Unis. Je suis désolée de t'être pris au dépourvu en te racontant tout cela, mais… je ne sais pas, j'ai cru que tu comprendrais._

_Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs minutes, elle releva les yeux vers lui. Face à son silence, la brunette se leva, prête à aller s'enterrer sous sa couette. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle entendit le son de sa voix lui répondre._

_\- Je ne voix pas pourquoi moi je comprendrais plus qu'un autre. Mais je suis désolé de ce qu'il t'est arrivé. Je ne sais pas quoi te dire._

_Lyra baissa les yeux vers son interlocuteur en fronçant les sourcils. Bucky avait l'air contrarié mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Face à son manque de réponse, même si elle comprenait que cela pouvait faire beaucoup à avaler, elle sentit une boule de frustration monter dans sa gorge. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en attendant qu'il poursuive. Le regard glacé du soldat se planta dans le sien et elle comprit qu'il était réellement agacé._

_\- Qui d'autre est au courant ? Stark ? Steve ?_

_\- Oui au premier, mais non au second. Et Stark ne connaît que les grandes lignes, mais il doit se douter qu'il y a quelque chose de plus grave. Et Steve… je l'aime bien, mais j'ai peur qu'il ne comprenne pas._

_\- Mais moi je dois comprendre parce que j'ai vécu un traumatisme, c'est ça ?_

_La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux. Son ton était monté d'un cran et la situation lui filait clairement entre les doigts._

_\- Mais non, je n'ai pas du tout dit ça ! Tenta de se défendre Lyra._

_\- Pourtant tu t'es dit qu'entre victimes, on pourrait se tenir les coudes ? Écoute, je suis désolé de ce qu'il t'est arrivé et je comprends ce que tu ressens. Mais ça fait des années que j'ai pas eu de relations sociales, je ne peux pas t'aider à aller mieux. »_

_Elle le regarda se relever promptement et s'engouffrer dans la maison, la laissant seule avec ses milliers de pensées._

**FIN DU FLASHBACK**

Elle sentit Barnes s'asseoir avec précaution sur le tapis à côté d'elle. Il maintenait une distance avec elle. Lyra entendit quelque chose se poser sur la table et en rouvrant les yeux, elle vit qu'il venait de déposer un verre d'eau en face d'elle. La brunette n'arrivait pas à ravaler la boule de frustration qui était dans sa gorge depuis la veille. Elle s'en était voulu de lui avoir raconter son histoire avant de relativiser devant sa joie d'être libérée. Elle était passée par plusieurs émotions cette nuit. Elle avait d'abord été en colère contre lui pour lui avoir faire des reproches ainsi, avant de se calmer et de s'en vouloir à elle. Il avait le droit de ne pas comprendre. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être déçue. Elle ne voulait pas inspirer de la pitié, pour ça au moins elle pouvait être contente, ça n'avait pas été le cas.

« Je voulais pas te dire ça hier.

La voix de Barnes avait interrompu ses pensées. Lyra rouvrit les yeux et regarda dans le vide devant elle. Elle s'efforça de faire un maigre sourire à son interlocuteur.

\- Tu as dit ce que tu avais sur le cœur.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Ne le sois pas. C'est plutôt moi qui le suis.

La jeune femme tourna la tête vers lui en évitant son regard et continua à parler.

\- J'aurai pas dû te prendre par surprise en te racontant ça.

Elle lui adressa un dernier sourire. Elle essayait de le faire déculpabiliser, mais elle n'en pensait pas moins. Elle quitta la pièce doucement et dans le couloir lorsqu'elle jeta un dernier regard derrière elle, elle vit Barnes se masser la tête de sa main valide et s'appuyer contre la table basse d'un air énervé.


End file.
